Siempre Mía
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: El amor verdadero siempre es el primero, ¿Qué pasa cuando Shikamaru se da cuenta de que estas palabras son realidad y aquella persona a la que creyó haber olvidado vuelve a su vida? ¿Querrá recuperarla a pesar de los cambios drásticos que han sucedido?
1. Comunicado

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Bien pues este es el inicio de una nueva historia, me gustaría ver que les parece para continuarla, si no sólo la borrare. Este fic lo inicie hace algunos meses por lo que ya tengo algunos capítulos hechos. Todo pinta a que dejé el ShikaIno de lado y me dedique al ShikaTema pero no…(ShikaIno4ever) en realidad esta historia será una revoltura de parejas quedarían mas o menos así ShikaTema-SasuIno-ShikaIno. Y las secundarias serían, NaruSaku, NejiHina, LeeTen,

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Shikamaru ya estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no saldría con tanta ropa.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Comunicado Urgente para Nara Shikamaru.**

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, un calor sofocante se podía sentir, tanto en el animo de la personas como en su persona, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían la frente de aquellos que no se acostumbraban a aquel clima extremo después de todo en Suna, no solía haber días frescos. Sin embargo el viento era extremoso, a veces logrando que toda aquella fina y áspera arena de la que estaba repleta la aldea se moviera en su compás levantándole sutilmente.

-¡Shikamaru!¡Despierta!-gritaba Temari moviendo uno de los hombros de su novio-¡Otra vez durmiendo!¡Deberías ponerte a entrenar!

Shikamaru ni se inmutó con las con los reclamos, solo abrió un ojo y la vio ahí parada frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-vengo de entrenar con Kankuro-respondió tranquilamente, sentándose y bostezando. Y no mentía Kankuro le había insistido bastante en que le ayudara a perfeccionar una técnica, por lo que el Nara aprovecho para entrenar las suyas también.

-Esta bien, Gaara te busca, dice que tiene algo muy importante que mostrarte, es sobre Konoha-el sólo escuchar el nombre de su aldea le hizo despertar por completo y dar un saltó para ponerse de pie.

-Bien, iré con el, nos vemos dentro de un rato-caminó hacía ella y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla, para después dirigirse ala salida.

-Te espero para cenar-habló la mujer antes de que saliera el hombre de la coleta.

Camino con las manos en sus bolsillos por esa aldea muy diferente a su lugar natal, el viento, la arena, ni un buen lugar para recostarse a mirar las nubes. De las cuales poco se podía ver debido a los intensos rayos del sol que invadían aquel lugar.

En realidad hace ya mucho tiempo que no miraba las nubes.

-Problemático-susurro metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, algo debía suceder con su aldea, la Hokage dijo que no le molestaría amenos de que fuera algo absolutamente necesario, y esperaba que ese algo no fuera grave.

Camino hacia donde se encontraba el Kazekage, no era mucho camino, ya que Temari había decidido, que su departamento estuviera cerca de ahí para cualquier emergencia y más comodidad.

Entró y subió como si fuera su casa.

-Konnichiwa, Shikamaru-san-saludaban los chuunins de la aldea de la Arena, a su pasar. Después de unos minutos llegó a la oficina de Gaara y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante, tardaste demasiado Shikamaru-san-dijo el pelirrojo girando su silla para mirarle de frente.

-Lo siento, Kazekage-sama-respondió situándose enfrente del enorme escritorio del shinobi.

-Dejemos las formalidades para después-señaló una silla frente a el para que tomara asiento, y el otro aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Hace unas horas llegó uno de los halcones de Konoha-comenzó con un tono serio, mirándole con esos penetrantes ojos aquamarina.-traía consigo un pergamino bastante importante de la Hokage, decía que era un comunicado urgente para Nara Shikamaru, así que…-le mostró el pergamino, instantes después se lo entregó-quieres abrirlo en privado o…

-No se preocupe Gaara-sama, también concierne a ustedes.

El Shinobi leía lentamente todas y cada una de las palabras escritas en el, y sin quererlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-"Respetados Kazekage-sama, familia Sabaku no y Nara Shikamaru:-comenzó a leer el hombre sin ocultar su alegría.

Nos complace invitarles a ustedes al nombramiento de Uzumaki Naruto como Rokudaime de Konoha, nos honraría contar con su"-era una palabara que parecía inentendible como si le hubieran borrado bruscamente-hey Shikamaru, dile a Gaara y a su familia que vengan los estaré esperando dentro de 3 días, ¡dattebayo!, nos vemos hasta entonces, Sayonara"

"Esperemos y disculpen el comportamiento de Naruto, quiso invitarlos el mismo esperamos contar con su presencia"

Atentamente:

Godaime Hokage.

-Nombraran Hokage a Naruto-informo al finalizar de leer y mirar a Gaara-sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-murmuro con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Gaara volvío a mirar por esa enorme ventana que permitía una hermosa vista de su aldea, una sonrisa también se podía ver en su rostro, se alegraba de que Naruto por fin lograra alcanzar su sueño, su motivo para vivir, su camino ninja.

-Y estamos invitados-susurro con esa profunda voz.

-Así es, nos esperan dentro de tres días.

-¿Quieres ir?-preguntó, como pidiendo una opinión.

-No deberías preguntarme eso-respondió secamente-después de todo tu eres el Kazekage y tu ordenas.

-Esta bien, arreglare unas cosas con los del consejo y partiremos por la mañana-dijo y se puso de pie-infórmaselo a Temari.

Shikamaru asintió y caminó hacía la salida, no lo había después de todo, volvería a verlos a todos, volvería a verle, pero eso ya no era problema después de todo ya la había olvidado ¿cierto? , definitivamente podría con ello.


	2. De regreso

**Notas de la Autora:** Debido a que varias personas han agregado este fic a favoritos he decidido continuarlo, gracias por sus reviews las contestaciones estan debajo. Se que el SasuIno no tiene muchos seguidores, pero esta pareja era de verdad importante para el desarrollo de este Fic, así como lo es el ShikaTema, pero como ya mencione tambien veremos ShikaIno, mucho ShikaIno. Espero que les agrade este capítulo, este ya cuenta un poco más sobre la historia así que espero que lo disfruten y me dejen review. Recuerden hacerme saber cualquier error o sugerencia, siempre son bien recibidos.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si lo hicieran, Shikamaru ya estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no saldría con tanta ropa.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: De regreso en mi Aldea…las cosas cambian.

Las enormes puertas que daban entrada a Konoha, estaban frente a ellos, su corazón dio un vuelco, su estomago comenzó a hormiguear, después de más de casi 4 años volvía a su lugar natal, a esa aldea que le vio crecer.

Temari apretó su hombro brindándole apoyo, y con un suspiró se apresuró a entrar, detrás de el, se encontraban, Gaara y Kankuro, rodeados muy de cerca por algunos shinobis para protección del Kazekage.

Habían pasado ya las puertas y como lo esperaban dos siluetas, se encontraban vigilando.

-¡Alto!-ordenó una voz femenina, antes de acercarse a ellos-¡Identifíquese!

Shikamaru dio un paso para acercarse a los jovencitos mientras, los observaba con atención.

Esa joven tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos perla dejaban ver que era una Hyuuga, si mal no recordaba ella era Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata. El chico que le acompañaba, era conocido por Shikamaru, su cabello negro seguía revuelto y había dejado de usar su capa azul, Konohamaru se mostraba como todo un chuunin. El muchacho revisaba unos papeles mientras que Hanabi observaba con atención a los visitantes.

-Nara Shikamaru-habló el moreno con algo de fastidio, esperando que los dejaran pasar rápido ya que se estaba hartando de estar parado tanto tiempo.

El muchacho levantó la mirada de golpe observando con curiosidad al hombre de la coleta.-¡Oh! ¡¿Shikamaru-san?! Pero que raro te ves -exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-Kazekage-sama…- hizo una pequeña reverencia- y compañía Tsunade-sama les espera en su oficina, para informarles los detalles de la celebración.

-Vaya Konohamaru, si que ha pasado el tiempo-sonrió entrando en la aldea y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo de Tsunade, era una sensación rara caminar por las calles abarrotadas, sentir las miradas en el, como si fuera un intruso, susurros, exclamaciones, y gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verle pasar.

Y no era para menos, el tiempo había hecho algunos cambios en el, su cabello había crecido un poco, y seguía habitualmente agarrado en una coleta, su rostro había adoptado facciones aun más masculinas, una pequeña barba se podía dejar ver en su mentón, se veía bastante apuesto, definitivamente se parecía aun más a su padre. Su típico atuendo Shinobi había cambiado solo un poco para adoptarse al clima de Suna.

En su camino se cruzaron con ese negocio que no había pensado en volver a ver, un hueco sintió en el estomago, "Florería Yamanaka", el letrero seguía idéntico y podía leerse que estaba cerrado, la pintura había sido renovada, y parecía verse un poco más alegre.

Giró su mirada hacía la mujer que caminaba a su lado, aquella que le había ayudado a superarle, y la que ahora le ofrecía un sonrisa que aunque fuera algo dura, le reconfortaba. El solo mirar sus verdosos ojos le ayudaba a recordar que era ella quien de verdad se merecía su corazón.

Llegaron al castillo de la Hokage, meintras subian las escaleras el camino se le hizo eterno, ya casi no reconocía el lugar, se sentía como un completo extraño.

Al estar frente a la puerta la mujer de cuatro coletas tocó-adelante-habló Tsunade desde adentro-entonces te lo encargo-decía a una silueta frente a ella, parecía ser un ANBU.

-Por supuesto que si, Hokage-sama-dijo antes de desaparecer de sus vistas.

La mujer de dos coletas se puso de pie, los años seguían sin pasar por su rostro, en definitiva ese jutsu aun era efectivo, su cuerpo perfectamente bien torneado seguía igual de bien y su dura expresión le hizo forzar una sonrisa.

-Un gusto volver a verles, Kazekage-dono, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, ya han pasado varios años. Se ven muy bien-se inclinó un poco.

-Lo mismo digo Tsunade-sama-menciono Temari mientras la mujer volvía a su posición

-como les he informado, se hará el nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage, y el quiso invitarles a ustedes a estar presentes en la celebración que se llevara a cabo en 2 días, por lo que se les ha reservado hospedaje en una de las mejores posadas de nuestra aldea, para ustedes y su grupo de ninjas, en tu caso Shikamaru, tu decides si te quedas en tu casa o te hospedas con ellos.

El susodicho asintió mirando a la mujer con pereza.

-La celebración será debajo de la montaña donde se pueden observar los rostros de los hokages, si tienen alguna duda no tarden en preguntarme, a mi o a cualquiera de mis asistentes, que como saben son Shizune-señaló a esta que se encontraba a su lado de pie- y Sakura.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama-dijo Kankuro y se dirigió hacía la salida, siguiendo a sus hermanos, Shizune se apresuró a caminar tras ellos para guiarles hasta la posada.

-Estoy a su servicio-dijo el Nara recargando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y bajando en forma de respeto la cabeza.

-Es bueno saber que cuento de nuevo contigo Shikamaru, por ahora descansa, es un viaje largo y lo necesitas, mañana por la mañana te presentas aquí para asignarte una misión.

-Por supuesto que si Hokage-sama-se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo al albergarle una duda sobre su regordete amigo se giró de nuevo. Tomó algo de aire y pensó como formular la pregunta.

-En la academia, todos-dijo la mujer antes de cualquier pregunta del moreno.

El joven frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañado y salió de la oficina. Estando ya en el pasillo se reunió con los Sabaku no que se encontraban esperándole.

-Debes querer volver a ver a tus amigos-murmuro la rubia ojiverde con una ceja alzada-vamos, vete yo me voy con el-señaló a Kankuro

-Bien entonces, nos vemos-dijo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, mientras que ella ponía una expresión de molestia en el rostro debido a que no le gustaban mucho las muestras de cariño frente alas demás personas, se giró hacía Kankuro-¡Deja de reirte idiota!-reclamó la rubia a su hermano.

Shikamaru se moría de ganas de verlos a todos, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente se dio ligeramente la vuelta-¿Vienes Gaara-sama?-Este no respondió solo caminó hasta el con los brazos cruzados.

Recorrieron el camino con lentitud, Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos, como solía hacerlo, y el pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados ala altura del pecho, en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo.

La Academia Ninja se podía divisar ya, había mucha tranquilidad en ella, sin embargo unas voces se escuchaban en uno de los jardines.

Pudieron divisar a dos figuras discutiendo amistosamente, no se veía nadie más por lo que daba un aire de privacidad, caminaron hacia ellos.

Eran dos jóvenes, con los típicos atuendos shinobi, playera azul, pantalones del mismo color, chaleco verde, vendajes, uno de ellos tenía una mata de desordenado cabello rubio, ahora un poco más largo en las patillas, lo cual le hacía verse casi idéntico a Yondaime por lo que una enorme sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, ese sin duda alguna era Uzumaki Naruto, su razón para volver, caminó con mas ánimos hacía esas figuras. Poco después pudo divisar al joven de alado, que se encontraba dándole la espalda, su cabello era negro azulado, algo alborotado, ese debía ser Uchiha Sasuke, lo cuál no le agradaba del todo, jamás le había caído bien-Problemático-susurro solo para si mismo.

Les podía observar por un lado, estando a unos 7 metros de distancia, la escena cambió, dos hermosas mujeres, se unieron ella, una de ellas tenía el cabello rosado, ahora largo hasta casi la cintura, y aun con su habitual banda roja en forma de diadema, Haruno Sakura, se había sentado alado de Naruto saludándoles con una sonrisa.

Al observar ala otra mujer su corazón se detuvo, junto con sus pies, no había pensado en ella, no en que fuera a verle tan pronto, sólo pudo observarla como idiota, se había vuelto aun mas hermosa que como la recordaba, llevaba su platinado cabello por debajo de la cintura, agarrado en su típica coleta alta, su mechón que siempre se encontraba cubriendo su rostro, aun sin cambiar de lugar. La edad había hecho cambios notables en su cuerpo, sus curvas se habían afinado aun más y con ese entallado chaleco verde, mostraba un pronunciado escote que dejaba salir un poco del encaje lila del top que la kunoichi vestía debajo. Sus pantalones eran iguales a los de los demás shinobis y en el brazo derecho llevaba un vendaje, tal vez por alguna herida o cicatriz que a como conocía a la Yamanaka no le gustaba mostrar.

Esta se encontraba de pie detrás de la banca donde el equipo de Kakashi se encontraba sentado, en un la joven rubia, abrazó por el cuello al Uchiha, recargando suavemente el costado de su frente con la cabeza del peliazul, mientras este se giraba sutilmente para tratar de observarle con el ceño fruncido, esta escena le era muy familiar, era idéntica a varias que le había tocado ver cuando eran genins, a varias que le habían herido tanto.

Si todo era como lo esperaba, ahora Sakura comenzaría a gritar como loca" Suéltalo Ino cerda", pero ese grito jamás llegó, para sorpresa del Nara, Sasuke sonrió pícaramente y en un veloz movimiento acerco a Ino hacía el sentándola en su regazo y plantándole un beso en los labios, cuando la Yamanaka paso sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha, el beso se profundizo.

El Nara no lo podía creer, por lo que se talló inútilmente los ojos, sintiendo como una desagradable sensación inundaba su estomago y unas ganas de golpear al moreno se hicieron presentes. El solo mirar como sus bocas bailaban al compás le causaba una horrible sensación, ¿Celos? No, no podían ser, ya que el no sentía nada por la rubia, el ya la había olvidado, el definitivamente ya no la amaba, entonces ¿Por qué sentía celos? , no eso no eran celos ¿O si?, no eso debía ser el enorme cariño que sentía por su ex compañera de equipo.

-¿Esperabas que todo estuviera igual que antes?-susurro el Kazekage con su típico tono de voz-no olvides que ha pasado algo de tiempo.

-¡Hey teme, ya llévatela a casa!-bromeaba Naruto con picardía, mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirrosa- ¡Ouch! Sakura-chan eso dolió.

-Déjalos, Sasuke-kun por fin da muestras de cariño frente ala gente y tú se lo impides-dijo Sakura, mirando algo incomoda la escena e interesándose aún mas en un punto en la nada.

-Si, pero no estamos solos-murmuro Naruto, ocasionando que Sakura se girará veloz a mirarle extrañada-¿Qué van a pensar Shikamaru y Gaara cuando los vean? -dijo el chico y por fin les miró ofreciéndoles una de esas enormes sonrisas típicas del Uzumaki.

Ino y Sasuke se detuvieron al instante y cómo imanes que se repelen se separaron, las mejillas de la rubia se podían ver de un tono carmesí, mas por la vergüenza que por la falta de aire, se puso de pie y se acomodó el chaleco y el moreno sólo volvió a fruncir ligeramente el cejo y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono parecido.

-¡Shikamaru!-saludó efusivamente la Haruno, haciéndole señas para que se acercara-Kazekage-sama

El primero bufó y camino hacia ellos a paso lento, con el ex Jinchuuriki siguiéndole muy de cerca y aun mirando con un ligero recelo al Uchiha, que había cruzado sus brazos, y miraba hacía otro lado.

-¿Shikamaru?-preguntó curiosa Ino, después de aclararse la garganta-te ves…-trataba de buscar la palabra correcta, algo que no sonara muy halagador y aunque su mente pensara que el hombre no se podía ver más apuesto no podía decirlo así como así, después de todo el chico se había ido sin importarle sus sentimientos y le había dejado destrozada por dentro- muy bien-finalizó.

Se había acomodado frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos, pudo distinguir como su mirada había cambiado, su típico brillo se había esfumado, sin embargo sus finas facciones seguían ahí. La chica le ofreció una sonrisa, tratando de verse lo más sincera posible, pero simplemente le costaba trabajo, no pudo sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada y la bajó.

-Gracias Ino tú también-dijo en un tono seco y miró hacia la banca-así que… ¿ya son Jounins?-preguntó más a Naruto que a cualquiera.

Este asintió-Estamos dando algunas clases por que la vieja Tsunade lo pidió-respondió haciéndole espacio en la banca para que se sentara.

-Yo me he dedicado por completo a los Jutsus médicos, pero también tengo las ordenes de Tsunade-shisho-habló Sakura- ¿Y Temari-san?-preguntó con curiosidad la joven ocasionando una tensión en la rubia, que tosió un poco dsifrazándola.

-Se ha quedado a descansar en la posada-dijo el moreno sentándose en la banca justo entre Sakura y Naruto,

La rubia dio unos pasitos hacía ellos y se quedo frente al Uchiha que seguía con los brazos cruzados, solo que ahora miraba con interés al Nara.

-¿Y que tal te pintan a ti las cosas?-preguntó el peliazul con su típica seriedad.

-Muy bien, Tsunade-sama me nombro Jounin poco después de irme, he estado dando algunas clases en Suna…

-¿Te haz casado ya?-interrumpió Naruto, ganándose de nuevo un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa.

-Si sigues así, olvidate de ir al Ichiraku esta noche, sin contar que te iras a dormir ala sala-murmuró la joven cruzando sus brazos y haciendo que el manipulador de sombras les mirara extrañado

-Viven juntos desde hace tiempo-respondió Ino al ver la cara de duda del jounin- su relación va bien pero…suelen pelear.

-Que problemático, Temari es igual que Sakura-comenzó a decir haciendo que Ino fingiera estar mas entretenida en algun árbol cercano.

Temari, Temari, Temari, cada que la Yamanaka escuchaba ese nombre no podía evitar que una punzada diera de golpe en su pecho, era una desagradable sensación, odiaba que eso pasara, ese maldito despecho, esos malditos ¿Celos?, no eso no podía ser después de todo ella ya lo había olvidado.

-Tu también peleas Ino-cerda- echó en cara la joven- ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun?

-Eso no les incumbe…-ese tono seco comenzaba a cansar al Nara.

-Pero yo no amenazo…-respondió la rubia con sus manos en las caderas.

-Tú simplemente te vas-terminó la frase Shikamaru

-¡Vaya que bien me conoces! Te lo dije Sasuke-kun si algún día no me ves en casa es por que…-no pudo terminar por que la chica divisó una enorme figura-¡Chouji haz vuelto!-exclamó emocionada y salió corriendo a abrazar al enorme Akimichi, el cuál solo necesito un brazo para cargar ala Yamanaka. Se podía ver hasta un poco más grande que cuando Shikamaru se fue, era una versión renovada de su padre.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada molesta a Chouji e Ino, según su opinión eso había sido demasiado contacto para unos amigos. Se aclaró la garganta indignado, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Teme deja de celarla, es su amigo, no te la robara-dijo Naruto con un deje de burla-aparte Chouji tenia casi un mes fuera y sabes que eso es una eternidad para Ino.

-Cállate ya Dobe-soltó de golpe poniéndose de pie de un salto-mejor me voy tengo clase de puntería con los chicos.

Shikamaru observó todo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Y quien era Sasuke para controlar la vida de Ino? , lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo detrás de Ino, le susurraba algo al oído y desaparecía.

-Y bien… por fin lograste tu meta ¿no es así Naruto?-habló Gaara sorprendiendo al manipulador de sombras, pocas veces hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía no podías evitar ponerle atención.

-Gaara ya había olvidado tu voz ¡Dattebayo! -bromeó el Uzumaki con los ojos entrecerrados, y moviéndose de alado de su novia para evitar el golpe que iba directo hacía su cabeza

-¡Naruto más respeto hacía el Kazekage!

-No te precupes Sakura-san, dejemos el respeto de lado, aparte el Hokage es igual al Kazekage-dijo el pelirrojo dejando ver una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero este anormal aun no es Hokage-dijo Chouji que llegaba junto a ellos-¡Shikamaru!-exclamó mientras le ofrecía una enorme sonrisa, el Nara se puso de pie y el Akimichi le abrazó amistosamente.

-Vaya Chouji que fuerte te haz puesto

-Tú sabes cosa de clanes-dijo el castaño mostrando una sonrisa amable

-Si, deberías verlo en acción, es de los mejores shinobis-interrumpió Ino sonriendo y guiño un ojo.

-Tu no te quedas atrás Ino, en espionaje eres única-dijo Sakura que se puso de pie-si no fuera por que te ca…-la rubia hizo una efimera seña para que se callara y no continuara-nsaras tan rápido seguro que serías la mejor.

Shikamaru vio el cambio de expresión de Ino y frunció el ceño, algo le ocultaban, eso era seguro. ¿Pero qué? La verdad no le interesaba mucho averiguarlo.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Sasuke-kun me ha dicho que recuerden que nos veremos alas 8 en punto, que no llegues tarde Naruto y que seria grandioso que vinieran ustedes-dijo refiriéndose a Shikamaru y Gaara-también están invitados Kankuro y Temari-san-continuo disfrazando ala perfección su falta de ánimo al decir esto ultimo.

-Bien Sakura ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó la Yamanaka a Sakura esta asintió y desaparecieron.

-Muero de hambre, ¿Vamos a comer?-preguntó Chouji a Shikamaru

-No lo sé

-Yo invito-insistió el Akimichi

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo el hombre con las manos en sus bolsillos.-¿Vienes Gaara-sama?

-No, me quedo aquí con Naruto

-Bien…si pregunta Temari…

-Ya lo se… yo insistí y no puedes hacer nada en contra de las Ordenes del Kazekage

-nos vemos

El Akimichi y el Nara caminaron lentamente por las calles de Konoha hacía la Barbacoa.

-¿Han cambiado mucho las cosas no es cierto?-preguntó el joven Nara mirando las nubes mientras caminaba. Ya las extrañaba, aunque tuviera una buena vida en Suna ya añoraba volver a ver ese hermoso cielo azulado en el que casi podía flotar y observar esas blancas nubes que había dejado de ver desde que dejo la aldea.

-No tienes idea de cuanto…-murmuraba el Akimichi con un largo suspiro.

* * *

**Maresk321:**Gracias por tu review no te preocupes este fic tendra tanto escenas que te gustaran como unas que no tanto, pero espero que continues leyendo. **annifer:**Gracias! de verdad me encanta que te inquiete...asi continuaras leyendo xD.**RoseHatakeNara: **Temari es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero no me gusta con Shikamaru, no se si seré buena con el ShikaTema que contendrá esta historia, pero pondre todo mi empeño en que así sea.**Inner Sakura30** eres una de las personas que mas me han apoyado y te lo agradezco de corazón, espero no defraudarte con esta historia.


	3. Recordando

**Notas de la Autora:** Mil disculpas, de verdad me disculpo por la demora con este fic pero cuando iba a actualizar mi computadora me dio un susto y estuvo en coma por casi dos semanas, sin contar que me dijeron que la formatearían y pensé que todos mis fics se perderían, junto con mis 2 años de imagenes recopiladas u.u, así que lloré por no tener una memoria para respaldarlos, pero cuando mi compu despertó milagrosamente tenía todos mis archivos intactos y yo una usb nueva para respaldarlos xD. Y eso hice los respalde pero cuando volvía leer este capítulo para subirlo, no me sentí satisfecha con el resultado y decidí editarlo y editarlo hasta que me sintiera bien como para subirlo. Y aquí esta, espero que me hagan saber su opinión como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas que me dejan su review así como a las que se preocupan por leer mi fic. Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a akasha 666, chica gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te este gustando la historia y este capítulo en especial por que me acordé de tu review cuando lo edité xD.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru estaría comprometido con Ino y Kakashi no usaría esa molesta ropa.

**Advertencia:** Algo parecido a Lime.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿Casi una Uchiha? Recordando...**

Shikamaru recapacitó un momento las palabras de Chouji, ¿tanto se había perdido mientras se había ido a Suna?

-¿Cómo que?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Como que Kurenai y Kakashi-sensei viven juntos, Asuma ya esta enorme, Hinata y Neji reconocieron que tienen una relación.

Shikamaru abrió enormemente los ojos-¡¿Hinata y Neji?!-preguntó sorprendido, el castaño asintió-vaya jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ellos dos.

-en realidad nadie, yo siempre pensé que Neji terminaría con Tenten pero resulta que ella adora a Lee.

El Nara sonrió de lado, jamás hubiera imaginado que sus amigos terminarían así.

-Y Naruto…

-Como siempre soñó, siendo Hokage y con Sakura a su lado-completó Chouji mientras se detenía en la barbacoa.

Espero a que Shikamaru lo alcanzara y ambos entraron al restaurante, escogieron una mesa alejada de los demás, así tendrían una conversación más privada. Aunque el silencio reinó algunos minutos, el hombre de coleta no pudo evitar seguir pensando en aquella escena que había presenciado en los jardines de la Academia.

-Por lo visto Ino no la pasa tan mal ¿Verdad?-se animó a hablar causando el desconcierto del Akimichi que estaba ensimismado observando atentamente la cocción de la carne.

-Ya no-respondió el fornido hombre mientras giraba un trozo de carne, la respuesta sorprendió al Nara que alzó una ceja interrogante.

-¿Cómo que ya no?

-Ella fue la que más resintió tu partida, pasó meses alejada de todos, fallando misiones, tomando medicamentos, incluso todos llegaron a pensar que la perdíamos-Chouji bajó la mirada, se podía escuchar triste, como si de verdad le doliera recordar aquello-Ella no era la Ino que conocíamos, pero yo confiaba en que la fuerte rubia volviera y superara tu ausencia, un día Tsunade la envió a una misión junto con Naruto y Sasuke, al parecer Uchiha la hizo recapacitar un poco; la mayor parte del tiempo después de aquello, la veíamos entrenar con el todos los días. Era extraño verles juntos, algunos meses después Ino volvió casi por completo y supimos de su relación con Uchiha.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño al terminar de escuchar la historia, no podía creer aquello, Ino ¿sufriendo por su ausencia? Eso si que tenía que verlo.

-Entonces sale con él…

-Si-respondió el castaño y se metió un trozo de carne ala boca- desde hace meses Ino se mudó ala casa de Sasuke, y últimamente me dan alojamiento en lo que encuentro un buen departamento para mí solo.

Esa punzada volvió ¿Tanto le molestaba que ya no le importara ala Yamanaka? ¿Que la rubia se hubiera juntado con el tipo al que nunca soportó?.

-¿Estas bien Ino?-preguntó una preocupada Sakura que se encontraba sentada en un aula en espera de sus alumnas en compañía de la rubia, que en esos momentos se encontraba pensativa.

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-la verdad es que estaba confundida, justamente tenía que verlo ese día, justamente en esos tiempos. Tantas emociones que se encontraban en su pecho, la hacían desatinar.

-Si tú lo dices…

-No le haz dicho a Naruto nada ¿cierto?-preguntó preocupada mientras acomodaba uno de sus dedos índice en su labios.

La pelirrosada negó con la cabeza-si se entera, lo mata-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras varias vocecitas se escuchaban.

-Uff pero que cansancio ¿Verdad chicas?-se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

-¡Si Tenten-sensei!-respondieron algunas vocecillas de niñas.

-¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer!-regaño la rubia ala castaña que entraba por la puerta. Esta le miró confundida, ¡pero si solo se había retrasado dos minutos!.

-No le hagas caso Tenten, esta un poco temperamental-habló de nuevo la Haruno

-¡Oh! Así que estas nerviosa…digo con todo eso de los preparativos debes estarlo-sonrió pícara la castaña- no te preocupes todo pasara antes de que te des cuenta.

-No Tenten, no estoy nerviosa-demandó la joven con un ligero sonrojo, ¡Ella que sabía de lo que sentía!

-Si claro…en fin Lee me espera para ir a tomar algo, nos vemos.

- alas 8, recuerdalo.

-Si, y dile a Sasuke que no se moleste en comprar sake… yo lo llevare.

-bien-Ino se dirigió alas niñas que se acomodaron en el aula, se veían agotadas y sedientas, lo cuál le hizo sonreír tiernamente.

-Bien chicas…hoy hablaremos de flores, su significado y como utilizarlas…-comenzó a decir Sakura.

-Pero…-interrumpió la Yamanaka-como las vemos muy cansadas dejaremos que descansen recarguen sus cabezas en sus mesas, relájense, tomen aire…imagínense un paisaje con verde césped, se puede ver una montaña a lo lejos, el viento mece suavemente su cabello, hay toda clase de flores, ustedes se disponen a tomar las mejores para un arreglo que le regalaran a su mejor amiga, -decía pausada y lentamente la mujer mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y cruzaba las piernas observando a las niñas que lucían extremadamente tiernas con los ojos cerrados, hizo una seña para que Sakura hiciera lo mismo que las pequeñas-fíjense en los colores, en las formas, las texturas, los tamaños, que flores lucirían mejor, cuales creen adecuadas para regalar, realicen el mejor regalo para aquella persona que las han acompañado tanto tiempo.

Poco a poco todas y cada una de las futuras kunoichis cayeron en un profundo y reconfortante sueño.

-bien hecho-susurró la pelirrosa ala rubia haciéndola sonreír.

La tarde transcurrió normal, como siempre. Al salir de la academia Sakura realizó sus deberes en el hospital e Ino fue a su casa. Acomodaba las cosas varias veces, estaba nerviosa, no sabía el motivo pero lo estaba.

Tal vez era el verles juntos, pero no quería admitirlo, tal vez era el que él la viera acompañada de Sasuke, había tantos motivos tan absurdos y estúpidos por los cuales podría estar nerviosa que ya no sabía por cual decidirse y solo trataba de ocultarlos, lo cual no le salía del todo mal. Se encontraba arreglando algunas flores en un gran jarrón de la sala.

Después de tanto arreglar decidió descansar un poco, así que subió a su habitación, era una pieza espaciosa y elegante, la cama era matrimonial y bastante mullida, el color azul marino predominaba en la decoración.

Se recostó suavemente en la cama, recargando su cabeza con delicadeza en la almohada. Esta le retumbaba, y sus parpados parecían pesar bastantes kilos, así que lentamente los fue cerrando, hasta que se rindió ante el sueño.

_-¡Te equivocas tu no eres un capricho! ¡Yo de verdad te quiero!-su rostro se torno rosado, las lagrimas recorrían veloces sus mejillas, sus rosados labios estaban hinchados de tanto mordérselos ella misma. Su pecho le ardía, dolía a morir, esa horrible sensación volvía arremeter en su contra golpeándola fuertemente en el corazón_

_-¡Entonces olvídame como yo lo haré contigo! ¡Déjame ser feliz!-la poca calma que le quedaba, había desaparecido y lagrimas albergaron sus ojos, las cuales limpió con rapidez._

_-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me quieres...ó la joven cuando él se puso de pie. Solo quería saber que el aun sentía lo mismo por ella, que él no le había olvidado tan pronto._

_-Adiós Ino, cuídate-dijo sin mirar atrás, no podía mirarle, no a esos ojos que le hacían perderse, comenzó a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos._

_Lloró, sus lagrimas inundaron su rostro, ese llanto amargo y salado, recorrió con velocidad sus mejillas, un vacío comenzó a sentirse en sus estomago, le había perdido, la había dejado con su corazón en la mano, había quebrado en pedazos su alma y había huido sin dar vuelta atrás._

Sintió un peso cerca de su cuerpo, sumiendo lentamente la cama y acomodándose a sus espaldas-Vaya, que buen trabajo hiciste hoy-susurro una voz en su oído, mientras unas fuertes manos recorrían su cintura, abrió los ojos sintiendo como caían algunas lagrimas, sin embargo una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro-debe ser por qué tenemos invitados especiales-seguía murmurando, apretándole un poco más con firmeza y atrayéndola mas así él, daba pequeños y suaves besos en el cuello de la chica, dejándole escapar pequeños gemidos, le dio la vuelta para aprisionar con frenesí sus labios, mientras su lengua recorría con destreza su boca, ella mordisqueaba de vez en cuando el labio inferior de él. Sus manos ágilmente se colaron por debajo del chaleco verde, acariciando las mallas que vestía la rubia, los labios de la Yamanaka bajaron con lentitud hacía su cuello mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello negro, acariciando la nuca del joven que con destreza se acomodó encima de ella, acomodando ahora sus brazos a sus lados.

La mujer se encargó de quitar el estorboso chaleco al Uchiha, pero sin separar sus labios del cuello del Jounin.

La mente de la Yamanaka estaba en blanco, por un momento olvido preocupación alguna, ahora solo pensaba en la sensación tan agradable de su novio acariciando sus muslos por arriba del pantalón. Esas descargas eléctricas que ocasionaban sus labios recorriendo su escote.

Pero algo le dio de lleno recordándole que tendrían visitas -Sas…Sasuke-dijo entrecortadamente la mujer mirando el reloj, mordiendo el lóbulo del mencionado-ya no tardan en llegar, faltan 5 minutos para las 8- dijo esto dando a entender que se detuviera, pero este hizo caso omiso, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Ino.

-Podemos hacer muchas cosas en 5 minutos-habló acomodándola mejor, la mujer al ver que su novio no desistiría decidió retirar su camisa y comenzar a besar desesperadamente su pecho.

Podía sentir la excitación del hombre, lo cual la incitaba más a seguir, con sus piernas lo acercó más hacía ella. Ambos terminaron sin lo que los vestía en la parte superior, la rubia dejaba ver un sostén negro y un collar de cadena larga, el dije era solo el símbolo del Clan Uchiha que ahora comenzaba a estorbar, como cualquier otra prenda que ellos aun vestían. La miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrosado, aun con unas lagrimas sin secarse y su respiración se entrecortaba, Lucía hermosa, aun con el cabello algo revuelto. Sin embargo el hecho de que lagrimas surcaran su rostro incomodó al Uchiha-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

-No ha pasado nada, me acorde de Asuma-sensei-mintió la mujer limpiando su rostro y ofreciendo una sonrisita a su novio, seguido de un beso en los labios, dejándole ver que quería continuar en lo que estaban. Así que el peliazul no muy convencido, continuó en su trabajo de recorrer con sus labios la suave piel de Ino.

La joven dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, y suspiros que volvían loco a Sasuke, estaba apunto de deshacerse del sujetador, el timbre sonó, haciéndolos dar un brinco-¡Demonios!-se quejó el Uchiha sin dejar de besarla, sin intenciones de querer ir a abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke-susurró la rubia tratando de apartarlo, ante lo cuál el hombre cedió molesto, se separó de ella, sentándose en la otra orilla de la cama. Ella rápidamente se puso sus mallas, el top y el chaleco, se acomodó el cabello, le entregó la ropa a Sasuke y lo volvió a besar-Mejor date una ducha, te prometo que continuamos en la noche-dijo al separarse de él.

-Hmph-reprochó el hombre y se metió al baño con un portazo dejando ala rubia ahí parada, respirando profundamente.

Se vistió con rapidez y se acomodó el cabello .

Caminó veloz por los pasillos de la enorme mansión y bajó con rapidez las escaleras, estaba llegando ala entrada cuando bajó su velocidad.

-¿Seguro que si están?-preguntó una voz femenina detrás de la entrada, un hueco se formo en su estomago al imaginarse quien podría ser.

Se dispuso a abrir cuando escucho una llave girarse- Disculpen, de seguro tienen un buen motivo para no abrir la puerta-habló una voz familiar para la mujer, haciendo que esta suspirara aliviada-Hola Ino-saludó el Akimichi dejando pasar a las personas que ya llevaban algunos minutos afuera.

Eran los ninjas de la arena, Ino hacía bastante tiempo que no les veía. Kankuro, el marionetista lucía ya mayor, y ya no se maquillaba todo el rostro ahora solo unas marcas más delgadas que dejaban ver su verdadero aspecto, y vestía un pantalón negro y un chaleco de shinobi de Suna. Temari se veía despampanante lucía un atuendo muy parecido a aquel negro que vestía de mas joven, mas corto y en un tono marron, aun seguía con su típico peinado, y sus facciones se habían ablandado. El Kazekage no había cambiado en lo absoluto su aspecto era el mismo, firme, maduro y serio que el de siempre y esa blanca piel hacía que sus ojos turquesa sobresalieran junto con esa marca en la frente.

-Lo siento lo que pasa es que…-aun su respiración no se normalizaba del todo-Sasuke y yo estábamos un poco ocupados-completó la mujer al momento en el que Chouji sonreía con picardía.

-Si ya me imagino-murmuro el chico al pasar a su lado-como siempre…

-Adelante por favor-hizo una pequeña reverencia al momento en el que los entraban en la mansión y se descalzaban-Bienvenidos.

-¿Tú también vives aquí Ino?-pregunto Temari mientras echaba un vistazo ala enorme mansión que se abría ante sus ojos.

-Si, desde hace algún tiempo-respondió la chica ojiazul guiándoles hacía la enorme sala, se donde hizo una seña para que se sentaran y seguido de ellos hizo lo mismo ella.

-Parece que Uchiha ha puesto una posada-insinuó la joven de la arena mientras se sentaba, Ino detuvo lo que hacía por un momento no sabía muy bien como responderle ala mujer sin sonar bastante molesta.

-En realidad es por que Ino ya casi es dueña del Distrito Uchiha-bendito Chouji que le salvó de tremenda situación.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Kankuro mientras comía algo de botana.

-Sasuke y yo salimos desde hace ya algún tiempo-dijo la joven mientras servía té helado a sus invitados.

Shikamaru esperaba esa respuesta después de haber hablado largo y tendido con Chouji, pero seguía sin comprender por que volvió a sentir aquella presión en el pecho. ¿Por qué aquella opresión? Sentía coraje al recordar aquella imagen, ¿Sería rencor? O tal vez era que después de todo aquellas palabras que le dijo la rubia antes de que el abandonara la aldea no eran ciertas. Y ella ya le había olvidado, si el estaba tan seguro de haberla olvidado a ella ¿Por qué aquel desagradable sentimiento?

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides dejar tu opinión, es importante para mí.


	4. Me casaré

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Por Yunho! casi no me tardé en esta actualización, genial, en fin muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado y la sigan disfrutando. Me emocioné con este capítulo, practicamente la historia comienza de aquí, ¡Shikamaru estará en un lío sentimental! pero ya no les cuento más, mejor lean.A los seguidores de "Tener un hijo es problemático" prometo actualizar en cuanto la inspiración regrese. Por cierto, chicos y chicas si tienen fics ShikaIno subanlos, recuerden que debemos llenar el mundo con esta pareja, además la pagina esta un poquitin abandonada. Muchas Gracias a Kurisu-sempai por ayudarme con algunos renglones.

**Sugerencia:** En el momento del Flashback escuchen la canción "La frase tonta de la semana" de La 5ta estación.

**Discleimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si lo fueran Shikamaru e Ino estarían comprometidos y Kakashi usaría menos ropa.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Me casaré la siguiente semana.**

Sentía como aquellas gotas de agua fría tocaban su blanca piel, recorriendo sus músculos, relajándolos y volviéndolo ala normalidad. Aun le costaba comprender como es que últimamente sentía la necesidad de tenerla siempre que podía, era posesivo si de eso no cabía duda pero…eso ya era exagerado. Todo había comenzado desde que se enteró de que el Nara volvería, no le hacía mucha gracia eso de que Ino volviera a verle.

Salió de ducharse y escuchó unos murmullos en la sala, ya debían haber llegado casi todos, se vistió con un pantalón azul marino y una camisa de manga larga de color negro, con el símbolo Uchiha en el brazo derecho. Dobló por los pasillos y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, pronto todo terminaría y el Nara sería en definitiva cosa del pasado.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a cada uno de los que habían llegado, aun faltaban algunos. Se dirigió hacía donde estaba Ino y se sentó a su lado-Ve a cambiarte-susurro a su oído, la joven asintió y se puso de pie.

-Con permiso- dijo y salió de la sala y subió las escaleras hacía la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha.

-No deberías ser tan mandón-murmuró Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

El Uzumaki se ganó una mirada bastante agresiva por parte de Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke se la ganaba por parte de Shikamaru.

El manipulador de sombras, cambio su mirada hacía la casa, de seguro ala Yamanaka le encantaba vivir en la mansión de Sasuke y en el Distrito Uchiha. Después de todo siempre había soñado con ello ¿no? Con salir con el arrogante pelinegro, definitivamente todo lo que alguna vez le había dicho era mentira y Sasuke seguía presente en la rubia. Ahora su enfado se incrementó, ella lo había hecho sentir mal con aquellas lagrimas falsas que derramó-Con permiso-se puso de pie, su pareja le miró curiosa.

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó Temari pidiendo una explicación.

-Quiero fumar un cigarrillo-murmuró caminando hacía donde podía ver el jardín, estando ahí observó una banquilla que estaba cerca de unas flores, se notaba a leguas que Ino vivía allí, ya que estaban perfectamente cuidadas.

Se sentó ahí, metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, a su vez de esta sacó un cigarro. Lo puso en su boca y lo encendió.

Ese vicio seguía presente en su persona, tal vez el de mirar las nubes se había ido por el clima de Suna pero cigarrillos había en todas partes por fortuna.

Dio una bocanada y dejó que el humo recorriera su garganta y saliera con lentitud. Mientras observaba como las estrellas bañaban aquel manto oscuro de resplandor.

Cerró los ojos y ese recuerdo que albergaba su memoria, volvió tan vivo como cuando pasó.

Flasback

_Era una difícil decisión pero nada le haría cambiarla, ya la había tomado y no se retractaría._

_-Bien Shikamaru… todo esta listo para que te vayas, será una lastima perder a tan buen shinobi pero, si esa es tu decisión no puedo hacer nada en contra de ella, entonces eso es todo, espero verte de nuevo en esta, tu aldea-decía Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie para despedirle._

_-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-Saluda a Temari de mi parte._

_-Así será, con su permiso-dijo saliendo del despacho._

_-Que te vaya muy bien Shikamaru-kun-dijo Shizune cuando el moreno pasó a su lado_

_-Gracias_

_Caminó por los pasillos, bajó lentamente las escaleras, salió del castillo y se dirigió hacía la aldea, mirando como nunca todas y cada una de las partes de esta, las caras de los Hokages, las tiendas, los restaurantes , hasta detenerse en esa florería, la observo de lejos, no quería acercarse mucho, sabía que si la veía podría retractarse de su decisión y no lo haría, el se iría mañana a vivir con su ahora novia ala aldea de la arena, con la esperanza de que con la ayuda de Temari pudiera olvidarse por completo de ella, de la chica que hasta la fecha no podía sacarse del corazón. La joven de la Arena se lo había propuesto semanas antes, diciéndole que ella haría todo lo posible para que la olvidará, que a como diera lugar ella tomaría su lugar, a él le pareció que si aceptaba sería muy egoísta de su parte, pero ella lo había convencido, y accedió._

_Paso de largo por la tienda no quería ni siquiera mirar si ella se encontraba ahí dentro, y se dirigió al Ichiraku donde había quedado con sus amigos._

_Ahí ya se encontraban ellos, sus inseparables amigos y compañeros, Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba también estaban, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji y el recién absuelto Sasuke Uchiha. Esta última presencia no le había agradado del todo, aun no le perdonaba por completo el que le hubiera hecho tanto daño a ella._

_-¡Hasta que apareces, me muero de hambre!-dijo Naruto muy animado, y acomodándose en la barra-¡oe! Viejo ya sabes, lo de siempre…_

_-Si también para nosotros-siguió Lee que separo un momento su mirada de Shikamaru._

_-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-preguntó Chouji tragando un poco de saliva no quería que su mejor amigo se fuera a vivir a otra aldea, por muy vecina o amiga que fuera._

_-Me voy mañana-dijo el joven sentándose en el lugar que le habían apartado._

_-¿A dónde?- preguntó el Jinchuuriki sorprendido, haciendo que todos se girarán a mirarle con pena_

_-Pues a Suna, idiota-respondió Sasuke ganándose una mirada de odio que nadie noto por parte del Nara._

_-¡Oh! Así que te iras de pillo con Temari… no te culpo después de todo es muy bonita._

_- Callate ya baka, no es bueno alagar alas novias de los demás._

_-Tú no opines Sasuke-teme_

_-¡Sale una orden!-gritó el hombre que dejaba un plato de Ramen en la barra, el cuál comenzaban a disputarse Chouji y Naruto._

_Después de todo el kitsune tenía razón -"el que demonios opinaba"-pensaba el joven de la coleta, mirando hacia la calle. Dónde una cabellera rosada y una rubia platinada bailaban al compás del viento, ahí venía ella de nuevo, se acercaban a paso lento. Se giró de nuevo ala barra, para probar su Ramen, que se encontraba ya en su lugar, Lee se lo había cedido como la persona amable que era._

_No quería mirarle, ni escucharle así que se concentró por completo en su plato._

_-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan ¿que hacen aquí?-preguntó Lee, mirando con añoranza a Sakura_

_-Buenas Tardes-saludaron al unísono ambas jóvenes que ya con sus 18 años derrochaban hermosura._

_-Disculpen, Lee-san, Neji-san ¿han visto a Tenten?-preguntó educadamente Sakura_

_-La hemos buscado por todos lados y no aparece-esa voz, el Nara se empeñaba en no oírle, no quería que su corazón retumbara como loco. No quería ni siquiera respirar cerca de ella, si lo hacía aspiraría aquel hermoso aroma a flores que siempre le acompañaba._

_-Esta donde Hinata-sama, iba llegando cuando salí de casa-informo muy propiamente el Hyuuga, mirándoles con esos ojos aperlados._

_-Muchas gracias Neji-san-dijo la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonriéndole levemente-con permiso-se alejaron ambas por la calle, dirigiéndose a la mansión Hyuuga._

_El manipulador de sombras sintió una mirada fija en el al momento en el que respiró aliviado, se giró lentamente y se encontró con los pequeños ojos de Chouji mirándole interrogante, negando lenta y sutilmente con la cabeza. Después de todo el Akimichi sabía ala perfección los sentimientos del moreno y entendía el por que del comportamiento de su amigo._

_-No te preocupes Chouji, no es nada-susurro el Nara para tranquilizar a su fiel compañero._

_-Debiste decírselo, para saber por lo menos su opinión-habló el joven castaño con las espirales en las mejillas._

_-No cero que le importara mucho, después de todo, Sasuke ha vuelto._

_Pero el Akimichi negó con la cabeza y ya no volvió a decir nada, mientras el Nara se quedo en silencio todo el rato en el que los chicos comieron._

_-Vayamos a hacerte una despedida como te la mereces-habló Naruto poniéndose de pie para caminar por las calles de Konoha._

_-No lo sé mañana tengo que irme muy temprano y no se si debería hacerlo-respondió el moreno, que caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos._

_-¡Oh vamos Shikamaru vayamos a tomar algo!-animó Lee con el pulgar alzado-debes aprovechar…_

_-¡La primavera de tu juventud!-completaron todos al unísono con algo de fastidio_

_-Así se habla muchachos-dijo el chico de cejas pobladas, casi con lagrimas en los ojos, los demás le miraron con pena ajena._

_-Vamos a tu casa Sasuke-casi ordenó Naruto al peliazul_

_-Da igual-dijo de repente el Uchiha que también no había hablado para nada-después de todo hay mucho espacio._

_Todos le miraron sorprendidos, incluso el Nara, Uchiha Sasuke los invitaba indirectamente a su casa eso si que era digno de presenciarse, por lo que seguido de ello miraron al de la coleta interrogantes._

_-Tsk… Problemático-bufó con cansancio-esta bien solo déjenme ir a recoger bien mis cosas y nos vemos en un rato donde Sasuke._

_Los demás jóvenes asintieron y se encaminaron a comprar algo de botana, para pasar el rato._

_El manipulador de sombras siguió su camino hacía su casa, debía arreglar sus cosas, y avisarle a sus padres que se iría mañana por la mañana. _

_No era gran cosa, después de todo, ya había organizado la mayoría solo le faltaban algunos detalles. Y así lo hizo, añadió a su equipaje algunas cosas de uso personal, pero al dejar una maleta en el buró cayó al suelo aquella foto, que se había tomado hace ya más de 5 años con su equipo, se les podía ver felices después de todo, aunque Ino renegara de su compañía podía admirarse su sonrisa, y su sensei, ese hombre que le enseñó tanto, aquel que hace también ya algún tiempo había muerto en manos de aquel Akatsuki. Esa alineación, esa 2ª generación, Ino-Shika-Cho, ya no podría volverse a ver jamás no tan unida como aquella vez._

_La miró por última vez y la guardo en su equipaje, no se podía deshacer de ella._

_Cuando ya su habitación se encontraba vacía salió al encuentro de sus amigos, la luna podía verse diferente tal vez hasta triste, las estrellas no brillaban tanto y la noche se veía hasta algo gris._

_Decidió dar un último vistazo a su aldea completa, así que subió a ala montaña donde los rostros de los Hokage y héroes de Konoha se hallaban esculpidos, y se sentó tranquilamente. No pasaron ni unos minutos cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas._

_-¿Es cierto que te vas de la aldea?-esa voz, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, en su estomago podía sentir un inmenso vacío, no quería escucharla, no podía, no debía-me lo ha contado Chouji- ese Chouji, si que tendría que darle su merecido- ¿por qué no quieres mirarme? ¿Por qué me evitas?-preguntó con una suave pero temblorosa voz la joven sentándose a su lado, los latidos de ambos corazones se aceleraban._

_-Problemática… yo no te evito-se excusó el joven mirando hacía el cielo._

_-Ahora lo estas haciendo…Shikamaru, mírame -ordenó la rubia kunoichi tratando de no quebrarse-por favor._

_Este obedeció y vio como los ojos de Yamanaka Ino comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos, pero el tampoco se doblegaría, no frente a ella._

_-No te vayas-dijo la joven tratando de tomar la mano del muchacho, pero este la alejó._

_¡¿Por qué se lo decía ahora?! ¿Acaso creía que así de fácil lo lograría?, después de ser ignorado, después de no tener ni una sola mirada con sus dulces ojos, después de haber sido herido enormemente en su corazón, ahora quería que así de fácil cediera._

_-Lo siento Ino, he tomado una decisión-se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de ella que ya se encontraba de rodillas, escuchó un sollozo y supo que la Yamanaka no había aguantado más y su rostro se había inundado en saladas y gruesas lágrimas._

_-¡Yo no quiero que te vayas! ¡Yo te quiero!-exclamaba, esas palabras habían herido el pecho del joven que se detuvo al instante, no le gustaba verle sufrir, ¿Pero por que justamente ahora se lo decía? ¿Por qué ahora que había decido olvidarle se lo confesaba?, regreso en sus pasos hasta ponerse de rodillas y tomar su rostro-yo se que tu sientes lo mismo, por favor Shika… no te vayas de mi lado, no me dejes-el joven tragó saliva y suspiró profundamente._

_-aun recuerdo aquel momento en que vi tus ojos por primera vez, quede prendado de tu belleza, de tu atractivo, tu eras más para mi que lo que siempre fuiste para cualquier otra persona, siempre te cuidaba, me preocupaba por ti, siempre te miraba a escondidas o miraba por tu ventana esperando a que despertaras y soportaba tus estúpidos comentarios sobre lo perfecto que era Sasuke y sobre lo idiota que era Sakura. Siempre cuide de tu cuerpo cuando lo necesitabas, te protegía cuando te atacaban, te sostenía para que no cayeras, siempre te ayude con tus problemas, siempre estuve a tu lado, esperaba cerca de tu casa para que no te pasara nada por las noches ¡pero tú aun te empeñabas en quererle a él!¡Jamás notaste que yo estaba ahí!-desesperado bajó la mirada, sintió como de a poco perdía la calma que le albergaba-desde que te conocí soñé con este momento en el que me dijeras que me amas, que no te dejará y yo te respondía que siempre estaría a tu lado, pero…-tomo aire y trató por todos lo medios de soportar el llanto-no era un simple capricho cómo ahora, no era sólo por que ya no me tendrás para cuando se te antoje, por que me voy con alguien que siempre estuvo ahí desde el principio. Ella sin conocerme tanto como tú, estuvo ahí. __**  
**_

_-¡Te equivocas tu no eres un capricho! ¡Yo de verdad te quiero!-su rostro se torno rosado, las lagrimas recorrían veloces sus mejillas, sus rosados labios estaban hinchados de tanto mordérselos ella misma. Su pecho le ardía, dolía a morir, esa horrible sensación volvía arremeter en su contra golpeándola fuertemente en el corazón_

_-Entonces olvídame Ino y dejame ser feliz-la poca calma que le quedaba, había desaparecido y lagrimas albergaron sus ojos, las cuales limpió con rapidez._

_-¡no lo serás, no sin mí, no con ella!_

_-¡Quiero intentarlo!_

_-Pero…-trataba de hablar, pero los hipidos no se lo permitían._

_-Entiéndelo estar cerca de ti me hace daño_

_Esas palabras solo agrandaron el dolor en su pecho, la rubia no quería aceptar que aquello estaba pasando._

_-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me quieres...ó la joven cuando él se puso de pie. Solo quería saber que el aun sentía lo mismo por ella, que él no le había olvidado tan pronto._

_-Adiós Ino, cuídate-dijo sin mirar atrás, no podía._

_-Aunque tú trates de olvidarme yo no lo haré, yo siempre te amaré-dijo en un susurro que alcanzó a escuchar el Nara._

_-Espero que no sea así, odio hacerte sufrir-respondió y de un salto se alejó de ella. Se maldijo mil veces por dejarla llorando, por causarle aquel enorme sufrimiento, su pecho le dolía y su corazón moría a cada paso que se alejaba de ella. Fue doloroso decirle aquello, pero su decisión estaba tomada. La olvidaría._

_Fin del Flashback_

Abrió los ojos de golpe volviendo en si a aquel enorme jardín, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pudo creer todas aquellas mentiras? Su sufrimiento fue en vano, ala Yamanaka no le importaba como le había dicho, y se notaba al ser ahora pareja de Sasuke Uchiha.

Aquello simplemente no debía importarle, pero sin embargo lo hacía.

-¿Aún con ese horrible vicio?-pregunto aquella voz que momentos atrás había escuchado en sus recuerdos.

-El único que sobrevivió-respondió secamente dando otra bocanada al casi extinto cigarro-bonitas flores.

-Gracias, he puesto mucho empeño en ellas, eran las favoritas de la madre de Sasuke-comentó mientras miraba hacía ellas.

-Que interesante-un tono sarcástico no pudo evitar salir de los labios del moreno-Así que casi dueña de todo esto ¿no?

La Yamanaka noto rapidamente la indiferencia de Shikamaru, así que decidió jugar su mismo juego.

-Y eso ¿Cómo por que?-preguntó el Nara como si no le interesara demasiado, tirando la colilla del ahora finalizado cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar hacía la casa.

-Por que me casaré la siguiente semana-respondió sin sutileza alguna, despues de todo al manipulador de sombras no le importaba ¿cierto?.

Shikamaru se detuvo de pronto, no sabía el por que había sentido como si parte de su mundo se desboronara, ni tuvo idea de por que su corazón parecía dólido, parecía ser que el tratar de convencerse de que Ino ya no significaba nada para el resultaba siendo en vano. Y sin notarlo aquel desagrado que sentía desde hace años por el Uchiha volvió convertido en odio.

-Vaya… felicidades-las palabras salieron solas, el de verdad no quería decirlo,sus pies continuaron moviéndose hacía donde se encontraban los demás, escuchó los pasos de Ino sobre el césped, debí ir detrás suyo.

Entró de nuevo ala mansión y se fue a sentar de nuevo a lado de su novia.

Era divertido verlos a todos ya más grandes, habían llegado ya Lee y Tenten, el primero no había dejado de usar aquel ridículo traje, seguía siendo una replica casi exacta de Maito Gai. La chica ahora solo usaba un moño y dejaba parte de su cabello suelto, lo cuál le hacía lucir bastante más guapa.

Neji y su ahora pareja Hinata, no lucían muy diferentes que como los recordaba, sus ropas eran mas casuales, después de todo era una reunión de amigos.

Kiba le sonrió al verle, a lo cual el Nara respondió con una sonrisita de lado.

-¿Tienen planes de boda?-preguntó Temari sacándole de sus pensamientos, le estaba preguntando a Naruto y Sakura esta ultima se sonrojó en extremo y bajó la mirada.

-No aun no-respondió un poco apenada

-¡Oh! Pero que tardado Naruto-dijo la rubia de la arena al kitsune.

-En realidad es Sakura-chan la que aun no se siente segura.

-Y teniendo una pareja como tú ¿Quién se sentiría segura?-bromeó Kiba

Todos rieron mientras Ino se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Ustedes?-curioseo Tenten con la mujer de cuatro coletas.

-Eso de la familia todavía no se me da-esta respondió restando importancia con la mano mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa arrogante. Shikamaru e Ino se miraron, pero sin atreverse a clavar sus ojos en los del otro. Sasuke comenzaba a notar las miradas que compartían los ex compañeros de equipo y se aferro con su mano izquierda ala cintura de Ino. La rubia al sentir un fuerte agarre alejó su vista de los ojos marrones del hombre Nara.

-Entonces lo únicos en sentencia son, ustedes-señaló indiscreta la castaña ala rubia y el Uchiha-digo, por eso estamos aquí ¿No?

-¡Vaya! muchas felicidades a ambos-dijo Temari sonriendo.

-¡Si!-respondió Lee entusiasta-Ellos aprovecharan su amor por la eternidad.

-Pues entonces brindemos...-habló Naruto

-¡Por el próximo matrimonio Uchiha!-dijeron casi todos alzando sus bebidas.


	5. Mía

**Notas de la Autora:** Una vez más pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero la inspiración no aparecía, por lo menos no para que este capítulo quedara como yo lo deseaba, por que ustedes se merecen una lectura de calidad y yo debo ofrecerles eso, de verdad mil gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo en leer esta historia, tambien a aquellas personas que me dejan review su apoyo me anima para continuar con esto que mi mente se empeña en crear. Este capítulo es esencial en la historia así que espero que sea de su agrado, saben que cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica es bien recibido solo dejenmelo en un review. Por último este capítulo sin duda va dedicado a 2 grandiosas personas, a **Neith Akemi**, que esperaba este capítulo desde hace mucho, gracias bella por ser parte de mi inspiración, por tus consejos y por que fuiste una razón muy importante para poder acabar este capítulo y a **Zack**,que me ayudo en varios detalles como el vestido de Ino, gracias por seguir este fic, por ayudarme y ser parte de mi inspiración.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, si así fuera, Shikamaru e Ino se casarían antes de que tambien los mataran y Kakashi estaría sabroseandose por la vida.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ****Ella es mía.**

Ambos caminaban por aquellas calles, la Yamanaka iba tomada del brazo de su prometido, los dos llevaban su vestimenta que los identificaba como ninjas de la aldea de Konoha.

Era un día especial y los aldeanos lucían radiantes, llenos de vida, parecía que todos habían creído en él, en su fortaleza para proteger su aldea, en su perseverancia.

Ino saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa a todo aquel que se encontraba, Sasuke a su vez sólo se dedicaba a caminar a su lado.

-¡Me alegro de que este día haya llegado! Naruto se lo merece-habló por enésima vez la chica-¿Y tu Sasuke?

-Después de todo no es tan idiota-respondió el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

La rubia sonrió al mirarle, eso sin duda significaba que el Uchiha se alegraba de su mejor amigo y no era para menos, sí él había vivido todo aquel camino con Naruto.

-Aunque se me hace un poco hipócrita, no todos lo apoyaron desde un principio, incluso yo comencé a darme cuenta de su potencial, después de aquella batalla con Kakuzu-una sonrisita se asomó en los labios de Ino al recordar como el rubio había hecho que ella cambiara rápidamente de opinión con respecto a él.

-Ya lo sé, lo mismo pasó conmigo-comentó el moreno-de hecho también pensaba que tu eras una inútil-sonrió de lado, burlón, haciendo que a rubia lo mirara molesta y le golpeara suavemente en el hombro, cruzó sus brazos indignada y giró su cara-Sasuke-kun, esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro, de verdad eras desesperante- volvió a burlarse el peliazul, la muchacha se molestó de nuevo y repitió su acción pasada-y mira, al final ya no quise deshacerme de ti…

-No me agradan esas bromas-murmuró aun enfadada-señor cubito de hielo, no se como no te derretiste antes con tus técnicas de fuego- el Uchiha rió un poco.

-Si las técnicas no lo lograron ¿no quieres intentarlo tú?-le susurró al oído en el momento en que la alcanzaba y la tomaba por detrás de la cintura, la rubia se sonrojo notoriamente-digo por que podemos saltarnos este tedioso evento…

La rubia sonrió con burla-Sasuke-kun- dijo en el mismo tono de cuando era niña-TU mejor amigo nos espera así que olvídalo por ahora-la mujer siguió avanzando con él siguiéndole de cerca hasta que llegaron ala torre del Hokage, donde ya se podía ver a varios shinobi hablando animados.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la azotea justo debajo de los rostros de los anteriores líderes de la aldea.

Los ninja ya estaban alineados, en una parte los médicos, en otro bloque los jounnin, después los chunnin y por último los gennin.

Tsunade entró seguida de cerca por sus asistentes, quienes trataba de llevar el paso de la voluminosa rubia.

La hokage llevaba en manos aquel sombrero con el kanji de fuego plasmado en el, aquél que una vez ella había usado, sonrió para si misma con el claro recuerdo. Hacía ya algunos años que la habían nombrado hokage y ahora a ella le tocaba ceder su lugar.

Se acercó ala orilla donde al mirar hacía la aldea, podía encontrarse con los pobladores de esta, la gente se había aglomerado, esperando con ansías a su nuevo líder.

-Buenos días-saludó Tsunade-hoy es el gran día, comienza una nueva etapa para Konoha, un nuevo líder será nombrado.

Los líderes de Clan, se mostraban todos con una leve sonrisa, Hiashi Hyuuga penetraba con su blanquecina mirada a la rubia exuberante que estaba hablando. Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame y Sasuke Uchiha, estaban de pie a su lado, observando con atención aquel panorama que la aldea ofrecía.

Rápidamente un relámpago amarillo corrió hacía alado de la rubia, haciendo que todos aquellos que se encontraban ahí le siguieran con la mirada –Vamos baa-chan no puedes apresurar esto-susurró Naruto algo impaciente. Sacando sonrisas de aquellos que ya se esperaban una situación similar.

Sakura al instante se puso a su lado y con un discreto golpe le calló-espera un momento ¿Quieres?-al hombre no le quedó mas remedio que asentir. La quinta no detuvo su discurso ni un momento, ignorando olímpicamente al futuro hokage.

El hombre movía los pies con desesperación, su vestimenta era la misma que los demás Jounnin excepto por una túnica que traía encima de su traje shinobi, que era de un naranja brillante, como toda ropa que llegaba a usar el Uzumaki, pero sin embargo el diseño era bastante parecido al de Yondaime

-Sin más contratiempos...-escuchó el rubio que giró rápidamente hacía donde la voluminosa Sannin se encontraba-he aquí al Sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, Uzumaki Naruto-dijo poniéndole el enorme sombrero que tapaba gran parte su bronceado rostro.

El hombre sintió retumbar su pecho, su corazón palpitando velozmente, y sus ojos quisieron llenarse de saladas lágrimas ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Cuántas muertes había tenido que soportar? Respiró profundamente y miró a todos aquellos habitantes de la aldea, observo a los niños que emocionados esperaban por las palabras de Naruto, su mirada recorrió a cada adulto y con alegría alzó la mirada al horizonte-Nada ni nadie volverá a dañar la aldea, luchare con mi vida si es necesario para protegerles, gracias por esta oportunidad, ¡dattebayo!-sonrió-se que no es un buen momento pero… ¡Se los dije!-rió un poco-¡yo les dije que sería Hokage!-los aldeanos soltaron una carcajada, dejando estallar cientos de aplausos.

La mayoría de los shinobi rieron mientras aplaudían, Sakura, se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, quien tomándola de la cintura la alzó en brazos, dando algunas vueltas en su eje.

-¡Felicidades!-exclamó la pelirrosada, besando después sus labios con dulzura-por fin, Hokage-sama-sonrió de lado.

-Te dije que lo lograría, ¡Se los dije a todos!-los ocho ex novatos se acercaron a rodearlo, Ino y Kiba se miraron con complicidad y al mismo tiempo se revisaron los bolsillos sacando algo de dinero de ellos.

Konohamaru se acercó a él y le dio un amistoso abrazo-Lo lograste jefe, ya no tardaré en alcanzarte-le comentó sonriendo, tanto la rubia como el Inuzuka se pusieron frente a ellos, con una sonrisa de lado.

Naruto les observó fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que aquellas miradas traviesas trataban de decir.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos cuando teníamos 15 años?-preguntó el castaño dejando ver el billete.

-"Te apostamos a que antes de que eso suceda, Tsunade-sama deja el sake, Sasuke se vuelve Lee y Kakashi-sensei llegará temprano"-refresco su memoria entre risas la ojiceleste.

-Nos equivocamos-finalizó el Inuzuka-aquí tienes-le entregaron los billetes, mientras el Inzuka le daba unas palmadas en los hombros. La rubia le sonrió con dulzura y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Lamento no haber creído en ti desde el principio-se disculpó avergonzada, ambos ojos azules se miraron, Naruto pudo ver la sinceridad en la rubia, aquellas orbes a veces eran tan expresivas -¡Gracias por todo! Por la ayuda para vengar la muerte de Asuma, por tu apoyo siempre que lo necesité, por cuidarnos, de verdad gracias, Hokage-sama- el rubio la estrechó fuertemente.

-De nada Ino, para eso estamos los amigos-respondió separándose de ella y observando a Kakashi que se acercaba junto con Sasuke.

-¡Vaya Dobe, hablabas muy enserio hace años!-habló Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de lado-y yo que pensé que de idiota no saldrías, aunque bueno no estoy equivocado, idiota sigues siendo, la diferencia es que ahora eres Hokage.

-Yo si te lo dije-comentó el peliplateado-y no me equivoque, al parecer fui un excelente maestro-comentó mientras reía-aunque bueno Jiraiya también tiene su merito, felicidades Rokudaime.

Naruto bajó la cabeza entristecido le hubiera gustado de verdad que su sensei, el ermitaño de los sapos estuviera ahí, con él en aquel momento tan importante. Pero lamentablemente eso no podía suceder.

-¡Vamos no te desanimes, te aseguro que el esta muy orgulloso de ti!-le animó Shikamaru que se acercaba con aquella sonrisa perezosa típica de su rostro-aunque bueno… no lo puedes ver pero él no te ha dejado-le menciono el hombre de coleta, después de todo el mismo se había convencido de aquello cuando Asuma murió-problemático, eso sonó tan cursi.

Las carcajadas de los ex novatos que alcanzaron a escuchar no se hicieron esperar, Chouji le dio una palmada en la espalda a Naruto-Ahora deberíamos ir a prepararnos para festejar, una buena fiesta nos espera.

La mayoría asintió-Pero antes…-los detuvo Naruto-En su cara, soy su líder-rió mientras los señalaba-se los dije, se los dije-canturreo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ganándose un golpe de Sakura

-lo siento Hokage-sama-ironizó la mujer-pero ya lo dijo una vez y creo que es suficiente, así que vámonos ya-lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo consigo.

-¡Sakura-chan yo puedo caminar solo!-exclamaba el rubio tratando de soltarse de ella-¡Nos vemos en la noche dattebayo!

-Dobe-susurró Sasuke mirándolo con una ceja alzada y volviendo sus facciones ala normalidad serias y frías-Ino, vamos a comer-habló comenzando a caminar hacía las escaleras. La Yamanaka solo lo tomó del brazo, caminando a su lado.

Shikamaru por un momento fijó su mirada en ellos-"pero que relación tan compartida tenían"- ironizó, parecía que en lugar de ser su novio era su dueño y eso le molestó al Nara, que frunció su entrecejo al pensarlo.

Chouji que noto el cambio en su amigo se acercó-Amigo te esperan-mencionó mientras con la cabeza señalaba a Temari que se encontraba a algunos metros de ahí.

-¿Te sientes bien?-cuestionó preocupada la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar-si no te sientes bien podemos no ir ala fiesta-sugirió la mujer.

-No seas problemática mujer, no me pasa nada-respondió con pereza el moreno, sacando una minúscula sonrisa para la rubia ceniza. No podía ponerse así, ella no se lo merecía, no merecía que su mente estuviera siendo ocupada por otra rubia que no era ella.

-Perfecto-habló y continuaron su camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Quiero ramen-habló la Yamanaka aun agarrada fuertemente del brazo de Sasuke-se me antojó.

-¿Ramen? No que tenía muchas calorías y así no cabrías en el vestido de novia…-le recordó con mofa el peliazul.

-Vamos no es para tanto, aparte hoy es un día especial y tengo muchas ganas de ramen.

-Como quieras entonces-cedió el hombre dando un largo suspiro, esa mujer le sacaba de quicio a veces pero sin duda era la indicada para él, de eso no tenía duda y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la alejara de su lado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tarde transcurrió lo que podría decirse tranquila, la gente seguía alegre por el nuevo Hokage que se agregaba ala historia de Konoha y la mayoría de los shinobi se preparaban para la fiesta que se celebraría en honor a Naruto.

Shikamaru ya se había duchado y puesto ese problemático traje verdoso que su novia le había hecho cargar. Su cabello estaba de nuevo en su coleta, aquella que jamás cambiaría y había decidido afeitarse.

Ahora estaba acostado en la cama de la posada donde su novia aun se duchaba, pero su mente no se encontraba con él, aquellos pensamientos vagaban por unas orbes color cielo que lo miraban cuando se encontraba con su poseedora, aquella problemática rubia que no dejaba de aparecer continuamente en su mente.

Y una vez mas se reprendió por ello, esta no debía jugarle esas bromas, no cuando el tenía una excelente novia, que ahora estaba parada frente a él, con una diminuta toalla rodeando su muy bien madurado cuerpo.

-¡Shikamaru! Te digo que no te acuestes vas a arrugar el traje-le sacó de sus pensamientos su voz, así que obedeció al instante, poniéndose de pie y después, saliendo de la habitación.

-Mujeres-murmuró cuando cerró la puerta para que Temari se vistiera de una vez por todas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Será mejor que te duches ya-insistió el Uchiha una vez más a la rubia platinada que aun se encontraba parada frente aquel enorme ropero observando detenidamente todos y cada uno de sus vestidos.

-Muy de cóctel-dijo mientras volvía a meter uno verde botalla-este me gusta pero… lo usé para el aniversario de mis padres- desechó la idea negando con la cabeza-no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Ino-suspiró ya molestó el hombre sentado en la cama, el ya estaba vestido, su traje negro, su camisa azulada y aquella corbata negra le hacían lucir bastante atractivo, sus cabellos alborotados le daban un toque rebelde que a cualquier mujer enloquecería-te he comprado, decenas de vestidos escoge uno de una buena vez.

Ino se giró molesta-¿me estas apresurando?-preguntó alzando la voz.

-Si-respondió secamente el Uchiha-o escoges un maldito vestido ya o lo escojo por ti-su voz tenía un tono frío, a la Yamanaka le molesto en exceso esto por lo que se cruzó de brazos y se metió al baño, dando un portazo.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que me dejaras escogerlo a mí?!-alzó la voz para que su novia pudiera escucharlo al otro lado de la puerta.

- quiere decir, lárgate tú sólo, maldito egoísta.

-¡No seas infantil y sal de una buena vez!-su voz cada vez sonaba mas molesta, su paciencia se había ido.

-¡No que querías que ya me duchara! ¡Que te vayas!-le gritó-¡Vete con tu maldito egoísmo para que te haga compañía!

-¡Bien me voy, te veo allá!-gritó por último y salió dando otro portazo.

-idiota-susurró Ino mientras cepillaba su cabello, aquel hombre desde hacia días que se pasaba de insoportable. Se desvistió con lentitud la verdad últimamente se había sentido algo fatigada, tal vez por los preparativos de su boda y su mente continuamente se encontraba en las nubes, el Nara de vez en cuando se aparecía, arruinando la poca calma que había en su ser.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber vuelto por esas fechas? Bueno no era que ese acontecimiento fuera a cambiar su decisión, ella aunque Shikamaru estuviera en la aldea se casaría con Sasuke. Después de todo aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto al moreno.

Se metió ala ducha, dejando que aquellas gotas de agua vagaran por su cuerpo desnudo, haciendo que sus preocupaciones se fueran por algunos momentos, se talló los brazos con suavidad su intención no era dejarla enrojecida. Después de que se sintió mejor, decidió salir del baño, tomo una toalla y se la colocó en su cuerpo, secándolo.

Entró a su habitación, como esperaba Sasuke no se encontraba ahí, sin embargo algo que no se esperaba se dejó ver en su cama.

Un hermoso vestido de noche, nuevo, se encontraba pulcramente acomodado atravesando diagonalmente el colchón, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro-"Sasuke"-pensó, ese hombre era irremediable, se quejaba de que Ino ya tenía decenas de vestidos, pero aun así le compraba otro-Así que por eso querías escogerlo tú-murmuró para si misma-me alegró, tienes muy buen gusto.

Después de secar su cabello decidió ondularlo, un fino broche sostenía parte de este para que dejara al descubierto sus orejas, unos lindos pendientes colgaban de ellas, se vistió, se maquillo ligeramente, nunca le había gustado ser exagerada en ello. Quitó su collar con el símbolo Uchiha y lo resguardó en su joyero, colocó sobre su cuello, aquella gargantilla que le había obsequiado Sasuke haciendo juego con sus pendientes. Y sin que se olvidara de el, tomó el anillo que la señalaba como prometida del Uchiha, insertándolo suavemente sobre su dedo anular. Por último detalle se calzó las zapatillas de tacón alto, que el Uchiha también había dejado debajo de la cama, dándole otra buena sorpresa ala mujer.

Tomó un delgado abrigo y su bolso, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras-¡Chouji!-llamó la chica a su fornido amigo, con esperanzas de que aun no se hubiera ido.

-¡por fin!-exclamó el chico saliendo de su habitación para encontrarse con ella-no se como en esta casa sobreviven las puertas, escuche tu pelea con…-el castaño la miró sorprendido-¡vaya Ino! te ves muy linda.

-Gracias-sonrió agradecida-lo escogió Sasuke-comentó la rubia dando una pequeña vuelta.

-Eso si que me sorprende- el hombre si que era extraño, celaba a Ino en demasía pero aun así le compraba ese vestido tan provocador.

Sin más demoras salieron de la mansión, caminaron algunos minutos por las calles de Konoha, mientras platicaban amenamente. Hasta que el tema de la boda salió a flote-¿Y como te sientes ahora que Shikamaru ha vuelto?-preguntó el hombre ala Yamanaka, esta se quedó seria y bajó la mirada.

El sabía que ese tema para ella era de cuidado, nunca se sabía como reaccionaría si lo tratabas, siempre había procurado no sacarlo a flote, pero ahora que el Nara estaba tan cerca de ella, quería saber si se sentía bien, o necesitaba apoyo, que el si dudar le brindaría.

-¿Cómo debería sentirme? Digo mis sentimientos por el ya no son los mismos-extrañamente las palabras no querían salir con facilidad-así que él no cambia en nada mis planes.

-Me alegro, después de todo serás feliz-comentó Chouji sonriendo sinceramente, sabía que después de todo lo que Ino había sufrido por la partida de Shikamaru, ella había logrado iluminar su vida una vez más en compañía de Sasuke y eso le tranquilizaba.

El silencio se hizo presente, los minutos que siguieron antes de llegar al edificio del Hokage donde hacía algunas horas se había presentado el nombramiento de Naruto.

Sólo que ahora se dirigieron a un salón en específico, estaba hermosa y elegantemente adornado con algunas flores anaranjadas y blancas que avivaban el lugar, arreglos regalados por los padres de Ino para el Hokage, un enorme candelabro iluminaba desde el centro, el piso se encontraba limpio y reluciente, las paredes cubiertas con cortinas que hacían juego con los manteles, ya que su color era perlado, tanto las mesas como las sillas estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos, dejando una gran parte si ocupar, para la pista de baile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos estaban reunidos, Kiba traía un vaso en la mano, del que bebía de vez en cuando, Naruto reía sobre la cara del Inuzuka que cada que veía una falda corta dejaba que su mirada vagara descaradamente por las piernas de las mujeres. Sasuke ya se había "integrado" al grupo de chicos.

-¡Deberías ser mas discreto ttebayo!-le comentó el Uzumaki volviendo a reír.

-Déjame en paz, nada me impide mirar un poco, no soy un perro con correa como ustedes…comprenderán-soltó con mofa el salvaje hombre, mirando con sorna al peliazul y a Naruto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mientras bebía del vaso que llevaba en sus manos, su mirada era seria, Ino ya se había tardado demasiado.

El Nara se dirigió con paso lento hacía aquel grupo de hombres que reía y bromeaba con ánimos-que hay-saludó al llegar a lado de Naruto, quien inmediatamente lo miró divertido.

-¡Vaya Shikamaru pero que guapo te ves! ¡Al parecer tu novia sabe como vestirte!-se burló el Uzumaki estallando a carcajadas.

-pensé que te habían nombrado Hokage, no payaso-se defendió Shikamaru, frunciendo con ligereza el ceño.

-Ves lo que te digo Naruto, él es otro perro con correa-se burló también el castaño que miró hacía la entrada-¡Pero que mujer!-exclamó el Inuzuka con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, por la sorpresa-eso si es buen gusto, que belleza.

Esas exclamaciones hicieron que los demás dirigieran sus orbes hacía donde Kiba miraba.

-Pero que linda se ve dattebayo-dijo Naruto.

Shikamaru observó atentamente ala muchacha a la que se referían, entrando se encontraba Ino, vestía con un vestido purpura, sus ojos viajaron por el escote que tenía forma de corazón, oprimiendo su busto, haciendo que luciera más voluminoso de la cuenta, el vestido parecía ser cada vez más entallado, remarcando y mostrando su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas y resaltando cada una de sus curvas, hasta terminar casi en sus tobillos, mostrando una abertura hasta la rodilla que permitía que la rubia caminara sin problema. Sus zapatillas de tacón alto, eran del mismo color.

Observó incluso aquellos, pendientes que parecían ser muy costosos, aquella gargantilla que completaba el juego y se detuvo en aquel único anillo que había en su mano. El de compromiso, lo cuál lo devolvió abruptamente ala normalidad.

Muy tarde, al parecer todos había olvidado que el novio de esa "belleza" estaba justo detrás de ellos, observándolos con desprecio. Su sangre hervía, no podía evitarlo, se trago todo aquello que deseaba decirles a los imbéciles que se tragaban a su prometida con la mirada y se acercó un poco más.

-Definitivamente… es hermosa-finalizó Lee que levantó un pulgar haciendo su pose típica.

-Por supuesto que lo es-habló por fin el Uchiha y al recordar que la mujer ala que veían era la novia de este, palidecieron.

-Perdónanos Sasuke, pero tu prometida se ve muy bella esta noche-trató de disculparse el alumno de Gai.

-Lo sé, es hermosa, una mujer espectacular-habló el Uchiha una vez más.

El hombre de coleta miró con un a ceja alzada la "tolerancia" del Uchiha hacía aquel tema, ese, no parecía ser el verdadero Sasuke.

-Buena kunoichi, buena cocinera, excelente botánica, hermosa, con un cuerpo espectacular- describió el peliazul, con una sonrisa de lado, mirando especialmente al Nara, retándolo con la mirada.

El ambiente se tensó entre ambos, pero los demás no lo notaron, seguían al pendiente de las palabras de Sasuke, aquellas que sin que lo deseara se clavaban en el pecho del cabeza de piña, haciéndole hervir la sangre.

-pero lo mejor ¿saben que es?-siguió el hombre volviendo a beber de su vaso-que ella es mía, en sólo una semana, ella será mi mujer hasta que la muerte nos separe.

De nuevo aquellas palabras calaron en su ser, volvía a tratarle como un objeto del que era dueño, confundiéndolo una vez más-"Demonios"-pensó, no más, ya no quería pensar en ella, pero aquello que había dicho el Uchiha parecía doler más de lo que jamás se imaginó.

Temari aun estaba ahí, con el, para él, no podía volver a su hogar y deshacerse de la mujer que le cuido tanto. No, se volvió a decir.

-Voy a sentarme, ya me cansé-dijo sosteniendo una vez más la mirada con el Uchiha, quien satisfecho de su cometido, regresó sus facciones ala normalidad.

-Lo olvidaba-volvió a hablar el peliazul antes de darse la vuelta, su mirada era más fría que de costumbre y su tono, dejaba ver lo cierto de lo que iba a mencionar-si te vuelvo a escuchar hablando de ella, o mirándola como lo hiciste hace unos momentos, te las verás conmigo ¿Entendiste Inuzuka?

Kiba solo lo miró con una ceja alzada y lo miró darse la vuelta-Huy que genio.

El Uchiha se reunió una vez más con Ino, quien al verlo acercarse le sonrió mientras caminaba a su encuentro-¡Gracias Sasuke!-dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del hombre y le daba un discreto beso en los labios.

-Te ves hermosa-susurró al oído de la rubia mientras la tomaba de la cintura, para una vez más enfatizarle al Nara, que esa mujer de la que no alejaba su mirada era suya-creo que fue una excelente elección- se sentaron en la misma mesa que el Hokage y su novia ocupaban, el mismo Naruto los había invitado.

Para tratar de compensar mi tardanza, el capítulo fue un poco más largo que de costumbre xD, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero su comentario.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Vestido de novia

**Notas de la autora-** Ya sé que tengo siglos sin actualizar pero este año me propuse escribir continuación de al menos alguno de mis fanfics, y este fue el elegido, por que mi inspiracion así lo ordenó,al vez la historia avance mucho en este capitulo pero esa es la intención. Mil gracias a todos los que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos ultimamente, así como los que siguen al pendiente, este capítulo va dedicado al 100 porciento a ustedes. Gracias tambien por todas y cada una de sus sugerencias, seran concideradas en un futuro o incluso fueron atinadas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera, Shikamaru e Ino se casarían y festejarían su cumpleaños y luna de miel juntos, y Kakashi usaría poca ropa.

**Capitulo 6**

**Vestido de novia.**

_Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus manos temblorosas, los hipidos no cesaban y comenzaba a sentirse débil, una vez más había recordado como el Nara la había abandonado, todo por esos estúpidos zarcillos que su fallecido sensei le había regalado, los cuales inmediatamente se sacó y guardo en el rincón más escondido de su mochila. El aire comenzó a faltarle y decidió tumbarse en su futon, estaba de misión, la hokage se la había encomendado y no pudo negarse, sumándole que su padre seguía insistente en que hiciera su vida, que era joven, bella y que no podía seguir deprimida y con medicación, por lo que para no causarle más preocupaciones accedió a seguir con su vida ninja, que la hacía distraerse aunque su corazón seguía en pedazos._

_Y es que Shikamaru no le había dado una oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto le amaba, cuanto le admiraba y se había dedicado a huir con la hermana del kage de la Arena, todos absolutamente todos le insistían en que lo olvidara, que se buscara a alguien más y no volviera a pensar en el cabeza de piña, pero ellos no sabían nada del vinculo tan estrecho que ambos poseían, de ese lazo de amistad y cariño tan preciado que existía._

_-Eres una tonta, solo te engañas, si hubiera existido ese lazo, él se hubiera quedado a tu lado, pero no fue así-de escupió esas palabras, solo para ella y apretó sus muslos con fuerza encajándose sus uñas con frustración, sus ojos seguían cristalinos. Ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando las marcas de sus uñas se hicieron notar en su pálida piel._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-escuchó la voz de su compañero de misión pero solo lo ignoró, no tenía ganas de verle, ni hablar, mucho menos pelear-eres una tonta, mira que hacerte daño a ti misma por un imbécil que se largo lejos de aquí y seguramente disfruta de la compañía de otra persona-aunque su intención era ignorar esas palabras hirientes no pudo y levantó la mirada._

_-¿Quién DIANTRES te crees tú para venir a hablarme así? Uchiha…-clavó su seca mirada hacía el vengador, que se dedicaba solamente a ser despectivo con ella, el desprecio de los ojos azulinos no se podía esconder y eso comenzaba a incomodarle ligeramente al moreno-tus miradas no me matan, eres tan molesta…_

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí entonces?! ¡Si soy tan molesta que demonios haces en mi habitación!-la chica en un arranque se había puesto a la altura de su visitante._

_El Uchiha la miró aun con el ceño fruncido, si era cierto que le encantaba hacer enojar a la rubia, pero le enfadaba de sobre manera que el idiota de las sombras le causara tanto dolor "imbécil" pensó y no supo cuando pero ya se encontraba adueñándose de los cremosos labios de la rubia, quien en un principio se negó a seguirle el ritmo, pero terminó cediendo a la vez que jugueteaba con los cabellos de su nuca. Después de unos segundos disfrutando de sus labios con frustración, se separaron con algo de brusquedad._

_-Si estas dispuesta a olvidarlo, avísame-finalizó el joven dejándola confundida y con los labios ligeramente hinchados._

La luz que se escapaba en medio de las oscuras cortinas cerradas le acarició el rostro haciéndola incomodarse y moverse en su cama, lo cual se le dificultó un poco por el brazo que le abrazaba por la cintura, abrió sus ojos dando con el dueño del miembro que la tenía prisionera y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo al mirarle de tan cerca, su pecho descubierto y aquel masculino rostro durmiendo plácidamente, se sintió aliviada de que la noche no hubiera sido difícil para él, pues sus recuerdos seguían invadiendo su vida en forma de pesadillas.

Acercó su mano para alejar un cabello rebelde de su rostro, antes de quitarse las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo semidesnudo y se apresuró a darse un baño, tenía que seguir con los preparativos de su boda. Salió de la regadera y se vistió, al salir se encargó de darle un beso a su prometido, para dirigirse a preparar el desayuno.

Se sirvió el suyo, dejando la porción de Sasuke lista y lo engulló con rapidez, cuando se dirigía a la puerta de entrada se encontró con él, quien antes de que saliera se dedico a darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Caminó a paso veloz hacía el centro de la aldea, donde se encontraban las modistas, ya se le había hecho algo tarde seguro Sakura, Hinata y Tenten ya se encontraban ahí.

Cuando por fin entro a la tienda pudo ver a la de cabello rosa probándose el vestido que ella había elegido para las damas de honor, Hinata se encontraba sentada y Tenten a su lado hablando animadamente.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer cerda-le dijo la Haruno mirándola por el espejo frente a ella, una joven se encargaba de cerrar el vestido de la ninja medico.

-Recuerda que mis ajustes eran mínimos frentona-mencionó en tono presumido la rubia-de hecho no me sorprendería que ya fuera perfecto-finalizó uniendo sus manos soñadoramente.

La encargada se le acercó cautelosamente, sabía que la Yamanaka era de cuidado por lo que prefería andarse con con precaución-Buenos días Yamanaka –san-saludó a la vez que le tendía el vestido blanco que la mentalista había escogido-si gusta, puede pasar al vestidor.

Así lo hizo la rubia, se metió al probador y se desvistió quedándose solo con su ligera ropa interior. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando salió con el atuendo puesto pero sin abrochar.

Levantaba ligeramente la falda abrazándola con cuidado de no ensuciarla ni arrugarla, se colocó frente al espejo y se miró, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro inmediatamente, sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer, no podía creer que aquello era verdad, que estuviera ahí probándose el vestido perfecto para aquella ocasión tan perfecta, el vestido era hermoso comenzaba con un escote en forma de corazón y terminaba con una falda amplia, parecía una princesa, no, se veía aun más bella, era casi angelical el aura que desprendía con ese color blanco, puro. Ya se lo había probado antes, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse al verlo, la fecha ya estaba bastante próxima y los nervios se hacían notar, por un momento el recuerdo del Nara invadió sus pensamientos y su corazón latió desenfrenado, su pecho se exaltó, no era posible que el chico de coleta siguiera causando esos efectos en ella y una vez más, como desde hacía días ya, se regañó una y otra vez "NO MAS INO" pensó al sentir las manos de la encargada comenzando a amarrar el corsé que acentuaba su figura delicadamente.

-con que pensando en el prometido…-insinuó la Haruno con un tono pícaro-espera unos días más cerda y será todo tuyo.

Ese comentario de su amiga de cabello rosa la hizo sentirse una mala persona, ni siquiera había pensado en Sasuke y él era quien merecía toda su atención.

Sintió un forcejeo, a su vez que sus costillas y abdomen se comprimían hasta comenzar a dificultársele respirar, los pequeños, pero insistentes jaloneos eran continuos y no cesaban.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa?!-preguntó al aire la rubia, cada vez le molestaba mas la ajustada prenda.

-Lo…lo siento mucho señorita-tartamudeó la joven temerosa de que la rubia en cualquier momento le golpeara-pero... pero parece ser que no cierra-finalizó y se alejó inmediatamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Ino, su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer del coraje que su cuerpo contenía, eso no podía ser, había estado haciendo ejercicio y manteniéndose en forma, no negaba que de vez en cuando se diera un gustito, pero nada que la hiciera aumentar tallas-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO CIERRA?! ¡¿CÓMO?!-sus manos se escabulleron hacía su espalda tratando en vano de finalizar la tarea de la encargada, pero justo en la espalda media, a la altura de sus pechos la prenda no cerraba.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su intento que no notó las carcajadas que la medico ninja a su lado soltaba-¿Qué decías cerda?-jugueteó la pelirrosa a pesar del aura asesina que la futura novia emanaba.

-¡No puede ser! ¡La modista debió equivocarse!

-O pudo ser el Ramen-insistió la Haruno

-¡No digas estupideces frentona!-escupió la rubia exasperada-¿Se puede arreglar esto?

La joven abrió con sorpresa los ojos, rogaba por que la Yamanaka no le matase en ese instante-Claro…claro que si-tembló su voz.

Hinata miraba todo con un ligero nerviosismo, ya conocía el carácter de su amiga, pero aun así le ponía nerviosa –Ino- habló en un tono muy bajo, que la florista apenas escuchó-no te preocupes, lo tendrán a tiempo…

La rubia solo asintió y comenzó a abrirse el corsé para entrar de nuevo al vestidor, se deshizo del vestido y se miró al espejo atentamente y cuidadosa de algún cambio notorio, pero todo parecía normal, sus caderas, su plano vientre lucía ligeramente inflamado "Seguro es porque he retenido líquidos" toco sus senos con suavidad y su ceño se frunció parece ser que estaban un poco más grandes que de costumbre su mente recorrió fechas por lo que llegó a la conclusión que su período se acercaba como era en la vida de toda mujer tenía que hacer acto de presencia en su gran día, y era de esperarse ya que hacía uno o dos meses que no reglaba, por el estrés de los preparativos -Problemático-murmuró suspirando y abriendo con demasía sus ojos, regañándose a sí misma una vez más, de él no debería ni acordarse, sacudió su cabeza dando por terminados sus pensamientos, se vistió y salió de ahí para buscarle solución al problema.

Se dirigió con paso normal a la torre donde el actual líder de la aldea se encontraba, no corría, Naruto lo había mandado llamar pero aun llevaba tiempo de sobra, suspiró largamente-Problemático-no pudo evitar alzar la vista a sus amadas nubes, las había extrañado tanto, ese hermoso manto azul, azul como aquellos ojos que le era imposible olvidar ¿Porqué seguía pensando en ella? Ya no podía seguir engañándose, no lograba comprenderlo, apenas podía asimilar que él seguía recordando a Ino, se regaño mentalmente, ella se casaría y el tenía una novia que le amaba, porque así era, Temari le amaba ¿cierto? De otra manera no hubiera estado tanto tiempo a su lado, pero sin embargo a pesar de tanto tiempo el no podía sentir lo mismo, ella era una de las personas más especiales en su vida, pero no la amaba, no sentía su pecho alocarse cuando pensaba en ella ni las típicas cosquillas que le invadían cuando pensaba en la Yamanaka.

Y entonces se sintió despreciable, un egoísta desgraciado que solo había estado a lado de una maravillosa mujer por estar, la había utilizado y no podía seguirlo haciendo.

Levantó la vista y miro el enorme edificio frente a él, subió lentamente y a pesar de ello, llegó con tiempo de sobra, se aproximo a la puerta para tocar pero se detuvo al escuchar voces exaltadas dentro.

-¡Tsunade prometió que Ino no haría misiones riesgosas antes de la boda! ¡No puedes hacer esto Naruto!- esa voz desprendía desprecio, por lo que la reconoció al instante-¡¿Por qué no envías a alguien más?! ¡Tienes cientos de ninjas a tu mando!-insistió la voz que parecía pertenecer a Uchiha, su oído se agudizo al escuchar el nombre de la florista.

-Ya te he dicho que los necesito, al Ino-Shika-Cho, Sasuke no puedes evitar que ella ejerza su camino ninja, es injusto que trates de alejarla de ello- la voz del Rokudaime sonaba autoritaria, muy distinta de su voz de siempre.

Y Shikamaru sintió su estomago retorcerse, Ino no era un objeto, el poseedor del sharingan no podía seguir tratándola así.

-¡Entonces iré yo con ellos! ¿Acaso no entiendes que solo quiero protegerla?-insistió el Uchiha, su voz ronca parecía llenarse de veneno con cada palabra que soltaba.

-¡NO! ¡Te necesito aquí! Si ellos no pudieran retenerles… te necesito aquí, aparte ella sabe cuidarse-habló duro el rubio, sin rodeos-si yo pudiera salir de la aldea, no estaría mandando a mis amigos a esto… ¡Pero no puedo! Y confió enteramente en que tanto Ino como Chouji serán capaces de detener la amenaza y más con Shikamaru al mando.

Escuchó lo que parecía ser un golpe, probablemente al escritorio del hokage-¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que ir ese imbécil?!-despotricó una vez más, al Nara le ardió más el estomago, le hubiera encantado darle un certero golpe al Uchiha en la cara.

-Shikamaru es parte del equipo y será el líder de la misión-aun sin gritar la voz del Uzumaki se escuchaba imponente, no necesitaba más para saber que él actual líder de la aldea-No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero la decisión ya está tomada y ni tu ni tu sharingan me harán cambiar de opinión, así que desactívalo ahora.

-Escúchame bien Naruto, si algo le llega a pasar a Ino, no descansare hasta que tanto tu como Nara paguen lenta y dolorosamente las consecuencias, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!-Shikamaru asumió que el hombre aun no desactivaba aquellos ojos color sangre, solo por el tono de voz que utilizó.

-¿Terminaste ya?-habló una vez más el rubio sin esperar respuesta más allá del silencio- ahora si me disculpas, alguien espera afuera.

Escucho pasos acercarse y se alejó un poco de la puerta, era inútil disimular, así que no hizo el intento y espero con la cabeza en alto y mirada al frente a que el moreno del clan casi extinto saliera, lo cual no tardo mucho, he inmediatamente aquellos ojos rojos lo miraron con desprecio y altanería. Shikamaru no alejó en ningún momento la mirada, la sostuvo aunque sus puños se entumecieran de tanto apretarlos.

-Espero que tú también hayas escuchado con atención Nara-murmuró con sorna dejando escapar todo el veneno que su furia contenía. Pero el Nara no se inmutó.

-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando Uchiha-respondió en un tono que demostraba que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse pisotear por nadie y menos por él. Pasó a su lado y entro a la oficina, aproximándose con las manos aun entumecidas dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Supongo yo que has escuchado todo ya ¿no es así?- el tono arrepentido del líder no se hizo esperar, lucía apenado, ese Naruto era muy diferente del que había conocido y él no necesito responder verbalmente-Iré al grano entonces, necesito una estrategia, parece ser que varios mercenarios se han unido para atacarnos, me buscan a mí, lo cual no se me hace raro, pero según la información recaudada son al menos 10 y son en su mayoría de un nivel superior, necesito que eviten el ataque, es por eso que te he mandado a llamar, en este pergamino se encuentra toda la información que necesitas sobre la misión, yo me encargare de hablar con Ino y Chouji, para ponerlos al corriente y tú te encargaras de lo demás.

Shikamaru asintió seriamente, parecía ser una misión difícil- si necesitas más gente házmelo saber, tu sabes que si el consejo me dejara salir yo me encargaría, pero me lo han negado rotundamente y confió en ustedes como equipo.

-No deberías-interrumpió el de coleta-hace años que no somos un equipo.

El rubio solo sonrió-Ustedes siempre serán uno de los mejores equipos que ha tenido la aldea, lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero de verdad confío en ti, saldrán al atardecer.

El moreno asintió, tomó el pergamino y salió de la oficina para comenzar con la estrategia, tenía algunas horas.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando llegó a donde se estaba hospedando su aun novia, saludó en la recepción y subió las escaleras, cuando llegó al segundo piso se dedicó a buscar la habitación, no le costó mucho trabajo dar con ella, así que tocó una vez. Pasaron algunos segundos y no hubo respuesta, insistió, nada, tocó unas cuantas veces más pero nadie respondió, así que abrió la puerta y se dedico a entrar- ¿Temari?-lo que vio lo dejó impactado.

-¡Shikamaru!-exclamó sorprendida la rubia separándose inmediatamente del joven que se encontraba con ella, el cual reconoció como uno de los guardias de Gaara, en su cama, aun estaban vestidos, pero tenían el cabello alborotado y los labios hinchados. El hombre se puso de pie al instante y temeroso se alejó del Nara. Shikamaru no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer, estaba consternado, no molesto, ni enojado, estaba confundido.

-Shikamaru, lo siento yo…-la joven de ojos verdes le miro apenada, y hasta un sonrojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas.

El cabeza de piña solo se dedicó a negar con la cabeza, no hablaba, su mente llena de pensamientos no le dejaba tranquilo-Shikamaru-escuchó la voz de Temari a lo lejos, pero no reaccionó, ¿De verdad la chica le había engañado con otro tipo?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Shikamaru alzando por fin la vista hacia los ojos verdes de la kunoichi de la arena.

Esta se quedó muda, no supo que responder, a decir verdad Shikamaru era un buen novio y un amante fabuloso, pero…

-¿Lo amas?-habló una vez más el Nara, buscando en la mirada de la chica la respuesta, y la encontró.

-Si-respondió-estoy locamente enamorada-se sintió estúpida, después de haberse llevado a Shikamaru a su aldea y haberlo convencido de ser pareja, de años de estar a su lado, se daba cuenta de que aunque el Nara fuera su mejor amigo y confidente, no lo amaba, ni le causaba lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Ella estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, podría ser feliz después de todo y eso le sacó una sonrisa, una enorme sonrisa, porque ella lo merecía después de tanto tiempo a su lado-Si él te hace feliz Temari, entonces yo soy feliz también-la chica lo miró desconcertada, pero también sonrió.

-Después de todo tú sigues enamorado de ella ¿Cierto?-se sentó en el borde de su cama, haciéndole la señal a Nara de que la acompañara y así lo hizo el moreno, el otro chico se había disculpado y retirado, para que ellos pudieran hablar.

- No tienes idea-respondió mirando hacia el suelo-no debería, después de tanto tiempo no debería hacerlo y menos ahora que está por casarse.

-Acabas de responderte-murmuró la de cuatro coletas-está…por casarse, sabes a lo que me refiero, después de todo eres un genio.

El la miró sorprendido-¿insinúas que debo luchar por ella?-preguntó después de comprender el camino por el que iba aquella conversación.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo mientras no esté casada aun tienes oportunidad ¿no lo crees?

Shikamaru lo pensó por unos instantes, aquello era en parte verdad, pero no sabía si era capaz de luchar por una mujer que ya tenía un compromiso con otro hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos y señalando el pergamino que seguía en sus manos.

-Tengo una misión, por eso te buscaba, para avisarte que me iba, aunque parece ser que ahora tendré que despedirme-murmuró sonriendo de medio lado.

-Que fatalista eres hombre, recuerda que aun hay cosas tuyas en Suna, así que si querías deshacerte de mí tan pronto no lo lograras-respondió la mujer sonriendo también.

-Pero que problemática eres mujer-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y rodeándola con sus brazos, fue un abrazo cálido, después de todo Temari fue su primer mujer y siempre sería su mejor amiga- si surgen problemas por algo, no dudes en buscarme-susurró antes de separarse de ella.

-Ten por seguro que no solo te buscare cuando sean buenas noticias-sonrió y lo acompañó a la salida, el joven se despidió una vez más con su mano y salió de la habitación-se feliz Shikamaru…

-Lo haré-respondió decidido siguiendo su camino y sin mirar atrás.

Esa estúpida misión podría arruinar todo lo que él había logrado durante todos estos años, no podía dejar de pensar de aquella forma, sabía que Ino lo amaba, pero siempre tuvo presente al Nara, eso le constaba, era imposible que ella le hubiera olvidado por completo, pero él estaba lejos y eso le ayudaba a que ella no pensara en aquel idiota, sin embargo yendo de misión juntos, estarían cerca uno de otro, como los viejos tiempos y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera, simplemente ODIABA al mundo que se empeñaba en hacer que SU mujer se alejara de él, porque ella le pertenecía y así iba a ser, ella sería su esposa, nada lo cambiaría ni una estúpida misión, ni el imbécil de Nara.

-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?-le sacó aquella hermosa voz de sus pensamientos

-Si-respondió, tratando de esconder la preocupación que lo albergaba.

-No te preocupes cariño, cumpliremos la misión y volveré sana y salva-le sonrió tratando de reconfortarlo-soy la mejor gracias a ti, recuérdalo.

El moreno la acercó a su cuerpo, acomodando su cabeza en los hombros desnudos de la rubia y aspirando el embriagante aroma que su cabello desprendía, la aferró a su cuerpo un poco más-no quiero perderte Ino-susurró a su oído.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar la gruesa voz de su prometido, no quería preocuparlo, ella estaría bien, la misión sería un éxito y volvería para celebrar su boda-No lo harás, volveré y seremos una bella pareja de casados- besó sus labios.

-Hmph-dejó escapar un resoplido el Uchiha.

-Yo también cariño.

Shikamaru ya había llegado a donde ellos se encontraban, Chouji ya se encontraba ahí, pero había decidido dar privacidad para que la pareja se despidiera, en cuanto el Nara llegó se acercó al grupo de gente, provocando que los futuros cónyuges se separaran.

Fue incomodo cuando los profundos ojos negros del Uchiha se encontraron con los caoba del Nara, sus músculos tensionados, y nudillos apretados, sus entrecejos ligeramente fruncidos, la expresión de desprecio que ambos tenían era obvia, el ambiente era por demás denso, parecía que se acechaban entre ellos y tanto Chouji como Ino podían sentirlo, lo único que faltaba era ver a quien tendrían que detener primero, porque en cualquier momento se romperían la cara a golpes.

-Creo que debemos partir ahora-habló el Akimichi tratando de romper aquel contacto asesino.

-Sí entre más pronto salgamos, mas pronto volveremos-acordó la joven que parecía ser la discordia entre los shinobis amenazantes.

-Sí, partiremos en un instante, déjenme revisar su equipo-habló el Nara haciendo un último contacto con el joven Uchiha y estirando sus manos para tomar el equipo de Ino y Chouji.

Sus manos temblaban un poco por la frustración de estar sintiendo la mirada penetrante del heredero en su espalda, lo odiaba, a él y a su sola presencia, esperaba que el muy arrogante se largara pronto de ahí pues no podría aguantar más verle aquella cara despectiva.

-Todo en orden-habló después de algunos minutos-debemos irnos.

Comenzaba a atardecer y debían avanzar ya.

Ino besó una vez más a su prometido ante los atentos ojos del manipulador de sombras que los escudriñaba con una celosa mirada.

-Vuelve-susurró una vez más a la rubia y esta asintió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios rosas-Nos vemos, hasta luego Akimichi…Nara espero que no olvides mis palabras.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos y comenzó a alejarse de ahí para salir de la aldea.

-No sé de qué me hablas-respondió sin girarse, Ino y Chouji comenzaron a caminar detrás de él y salieron de la aldea.

Sasuke esperó a que aquella esbelta figura se alejase y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, por ahora debía estar tranquilo y debía confiar en el amor que Ino sentía o decía sentir por él.

-¿Qué fue eso Shikamaru?-habló después de unos minutos la rubia platinada.

-¿El qué?-se hizo el loco, no quería tener que ser él quien le hablara mal sobre su novio.

-Lo que dijo Sasuke, ¿él y tú hablaron por la mañana?-insistió Ino y Chouji solo los observaba mientras sacaba una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Estaba en el despacho de Naruto cuando me mandó llamar, yo no supe de que hablaban, aunque parece que él cree que si-mintió, el no era un bocón, no lo negaba, le encantaría que Ino dejara al idiota de Uchiha, pero no sería por lo que el hablara del vengador.

La miró de reojo y una vez más notó lo hermosa que se había puesto, antes se negaba a hacerlo, ahora que el ya no tenía compromiso se podía tomar la libertad, aunque su rostro lucía preocupado, sus facciones eran delicadas, su piel nívea lucía suave, su cuerpo era aun más perfecto y mucho más torneado que cuando eran más jóvenes.

Chouji conocía a sus amigos, aunque últimamente era más cercano a Ino, sabía cómo se comportaba el Nara y pudo notar a la perfección las miradas que el líder de misión le lanzaba ala Yamanaka. A su vez, notó como la chica en momentos miraba al moreno apenada.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio, hasta que ya entrada la noche oscura y llena de estrellas el estratega se decidió a hablar-Descansaremos aquí-habían llegado a un claro donde podrían descansar cómodamente-Ino encárgate de ir por algo de leña, Chouji ayúdame a poner las casas de campaña, yo revisare el terreno y enseguida encenderé una fogata- el equipo restante asintió y se dirigieron a hacer lo ordenado.

Ino caminó cuidadosamente para no tropezar con las raíces de los arboles, pues estaban demasiado salidas de la tierra y agarraba los troncos que ella consideraba aptos para la fogata, sintió una insistente mirada en su espalda y se enderezó cuidadosa de no caerse, reconoció el chakra inmediatamente-pensé que revisarías el terreno, no lo que yo hacía-habló lo suficientemente alto como para que el de coleta le escuchara y siguió con su tarea.

-pensé que necesitarías ayuda con la leña

-No soy tan inútil como para no saber recoger madera Nara-respondió un poco indignada.

-No me refiero a eso, pensé que necesitarías una mano con toda esa madera-comenzó a caminar para ponerse a la par de ella y tomó los troncos que llevaba en sus brazos.

Sus pieles rozaron unos instantes, pero el cosquilleo que ambos sintieron no se pudo esconder, fue como si una ligera descarga eléctrica hubiera recorrido ambos cuerpos haciéndolos estremecerse.

-Supe que has estado muy atareada últimamente-trató de sacar conversación para romper el momento incomodo.

-Los preparativos me tienen vuelta loca-respondió con un poco de saña, sabiendo que iba a tocar un nervio que aun dolía al Nara.

Golpe bajo, su estomago sintió un agujero y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-Y ¿cuándo es la boda?-aunque son quería hacer esa pregunta, sus labios la soltaron.

-En 3 días-respondió la rubia, no sabía si responder-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir? Porque por supuesto que estas invitado.

Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo con esa respuesta no la esperaba en absoluto, lo sabía Ino se casaría y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, o tal vez no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera para evitarlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, si gustan dejarme reviews son bien recibidos.


	7. Ahora o Nunca

**Notas de la autora-** En esta ocasión me he tardado un poco menos de lo que suelo hacerlo, me siento orgullosa de mí misma por ello. Se que aun así a ustedes eso no les es suficiente, por ello no quise subir este capítulo hasta que tuviera comenzado y adelantado el siguiente, así que tardare incluso menos, las cosas que han pasado actualmente en el manga han hecho que mi inspiración se derrumbe pero afortunadamente mi amor por Shikamaru e Ino no se esfuma y siempre me dan fuerzas de seguir (modo fangirl activado). Sus Reviews son lo mejor que puede pasarme y el que me lean incluso después de tanto tiempo me halaga en exceso, así que este capitulo va dedicado a: **Hibari-sempai, Anni-fer, Kellyndrin, Alexa Hiwatari, Luniithaa, ino-sakura14, a esos invitados que leyeron y dejaron review y a los que no lo dejaron también ¡MIL GRACIAS USTEDES SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE!**  
Comienzo a confundirme con si debo terminar el fic ShikaIno o SasuIno así que mi debate mental ha comenzado ya.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera, Shikamaru e Ino superarían el duelo que ha dejado la guerra juntos y Kakashi usaría poca ropa.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Ahora o Nunca.**

Trataba de dar grandes zancadas, las ramas que sobre salían de la tierra se enredaban en sus sandalias, haciéndole difícil su meta, sabía que la seguía de cerca y no quería, ni debía estar más tiempo a solas con él y su estúpido corazón no dejaba de retumbar, esa asfixiante.

Fijó sus ojos avellana en la figura femenina a la cuál seguía, suspiró cansino ¿Por qué su maldito IQ no podía ayudarle en esa situación tan endemoniadamente problemática? Era desesperante ser tan inteligente en batalla y en esas cosas ser un rotundo fracaso, las palabras de su ahora ex pareja resonaron en su mente "Aun no se casa", eso era cierto, pero ¿Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo?

Llegaron al claro donde descansarían pero ni rastro de su "salvador" el campamento estaba montado sin embargo el Akimichi simplemente se había esfumado en el momento menos adecuado para su situación, resopló alborotando su rubio fleco_ "¿Dónde diablos te metiste Chouji?"_ pensó dejando caer la leña y al instante siguiente el Nara le alcanzó; no sabían que decir ni que hacer, el denso ambiente de incomodidad no se esfumaba y cada vez las manos les temblaban más. La rubia comenzó a encender la fogata a la vez que el líder de la misión se acomodaba a su lado de rodillas, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando de imprevistola rasposa mano de él acarició su rostro, sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente al apreciar como los ojos avellana de Shikamaru se encontraban a muy pocos centímetros de ella, sin embargo alcanzó a alejarse de él desconcertada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-enfrentó su mirada, buscando una respuesta inmediata.

La mano del Nara no se alejó, porque logro posarse en la delgada muñeca de la Yamanaka, su piel era tan suave, tan delicada, simplemente no podía dejar de acariciarla con las yemas de sus dedos, era ahora o nunca, sabía que no era lo correcto puesto que estaban de misión, pero si esperaba más, ella se casaría y no habría hecho ni el menor intento.

-Ino… ¿De verdad me has olvidad por completo?-susurró el moreno, provocando que la blanquecina piel se le erizara y un cosquilleo se hiciera presente en su estomago, percibió el rostro del chico acercarse con lentitud. Pero no podía mover ni un solo dedo, estaba congelada.

-Yo…-de repente su potente voz se había alejado de sus cuerdas vocales, podía sentir la respiración del moreno muy cerca de su rostro y su pulso se acelero._-¡No Ino!-_se repitió una vez más en su mente_-¡Aléjate de él!-_ ¿Cómo era que no podía alejarse, abofetearlo o simplemente irse de ahí?

-Estos días me he dado cuenta de que yo a ti no- el sólo escuchar su voz tan masculina la desarmaba por completo-es tan problemático… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti-continuó acercando una vez más su mano al rostro aun sorprendido y ligeramente sonrosado de la mentalista-en tu rostro-murmuró delineando con sus dedos las suaves facciones de la mujer- en tus ojos- no podía alejar su azul mirada de él, era imposible- en tus labios- ahora sus yemas los rozaban tiernamente.

Parecía que su cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse y rogo a toda fuerza divina que le regresara su voz-¿Qué quieres de mí?-no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos logró articular decentemente una pregunta, no podía evitar que su estomago se anudara ¿Le frustraba la situación o en realidad le gustaba? Su mente y su cuerpo debatían, era una guerra interna que debía finalizar pronto-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?-poco a poco su voz iba recuperando volumen y fuerza y aquel tono de frustración se hizo notar rápidamente-¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Tú me dejaste aquí sintiéndome nada!-podía sentir su garganta arder con cada palabra, no pudo evitar las lagrimas que poco a poco descendieron por sus mejillas.

Una vez más él era el causante de su llanto, se sintió basura, se sintió el peor ser en la tierra, no podía seguir haciéndola sufrir, pero tampoco quería estar sin ella, simplemente no lo quería así-Yo…yo te amo Ino-trató de remediarlo, sabía que ella hace años deseaba escucharlo, así que decidió confesarlo, esas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su ser y un impulso, un loco impulso bastó para acercarse una vez más a ella, a esos labios que podía jurar le llamaban con demasiada intensidad, limpió con sus pulgares esos salados rastros de las mejillas de la rubia.

Quiso alejar su rostro de aquellas manos que le quemaban la piel, la derretían y su fuerza la abandonaba de nuevo, no podía permitirlo, no podía rendirse, pero esa respiración del Nara le nublaba los sentidos.

No podía luchar más contra ello, solo esperaba ese contacto en sus rosados labios.

-Ejemm-se sobre saltó y buscó al culpable, Chouji había carraspeado e interrumpido lo que iba a pasar sintió como su alma y coherencia volvían de golpe a su cuerpo, haciéndola pararse de un solo movimiento, parpadeó muchas veces tratado de sostener la mirada al Akimichi -perdonen la interrupción pero fui a revisar el área…-habló mirándoles fijamente, enseguida notó los rastros de lagrimas y esos ojos rojos que la Yamanaka tenía.

-¡Chouji!-habló Ino alejándose con rapidez y lo más que podía del Nara-¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, es más yo ya me iba a descansar-prácticamente corrió hacia su tienda de campaña, introduciéndose inmediatamente en ella.

Ambos hombres la observaron hasta verla perderse dentro.

-¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! –preguntó el regordete hombre, mirando sensato al Nara, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz.

Shikamaru lo miró no podía evitar sentirse apenado por lo que el Akimichi acababa de ver. No era su estilo hacer algo así, parecía que era un novato en las estrategias del corazón.

-Amigo yo…no era mi intención-murmuró, avergonzado y diciendo solo la verdad, no pretendía abalanzarse de esa manera hacia la aun Yamanaka, no quería arruinar el poco avance que podía llegar a tener, pero su raciocinio le falló y sus impulsos ganaron.

-No lo expliques Shikamaru, solo trata de alejarte de ella, no puedes hacerle esto, no ahora, ella se va a casar y tú tienes a Temari-el castaño parecía ser ahora su conciencia.

-Temari y yo terminamos-pronunció mirándole fijamente no pretendía platicarle de aquella manera a su mejor amigo que su relación de años había finalizado, pero no había de otra.

El regordete abrió enormemente sus ojos, su sorpresa lo había enmudecido.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien y ella feliz-dijo antes de que el de las mejillas tatuadas pronunciara palabra alguna. Su amigo suspiro con frustración, se le notaba que no sabía que decir, de ninguna de las dos recientes noticias-pero si Ino aun me ama no debería casarse con Uchiha…-soltó nuevamente el Nara.

-Eso no lo decides tú y lamento lo de Temari, pero amigo deberías pensar por ahora en la misión, Naruto confía en nosotros, después habrá tiempo para…

-No lo hay-interrumpió el Nara, sus decidida voz seguía firme sin temblar ni un instante-es problemático lo sé, pero si esperaba más, no hubiera podido decírselo, sabes que él no se le despega ni un solo momento Chouji…

-Bien ya lo hiciste, ya se lo dijiste, ¿Ahora qué?-preguntó el hombre sentándose en un tronco cercano-¿Esperas que deje a Sasuke y vuelva a tus brazos?, Shikamaru, debes recordar que ella se perdió mucho tiempo después de que te fuiste, incluso Tsunade-sama estuvo a punto de dejar de luchar por su recuperación, te guste o no Sasuke la ayudó, a su manera, pero logró hacer que ella volviera a luchar por sí misma.

El estratega sopesó las palabras del Akimichi y eso no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, bajó la mirada apenado, el hombre a su lado tenía razón, no podía simplemente esperar a que Ino volviera a él como si nada hubiera pasado pero le era imposible creer que Uchiha de verdad valorara a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Lo había visto antes, había visto como la trataba, simplemente no podía creer que aquel vengador de verdad la quisiera.

-Tu haz convivido mucho con ella los últimos años ¿Crees que Sasuke es lo mejor para ella?-preguntó sentándose a lado del castaño.

-Ella sonrió de nuevo a su lado…creo que si ella es feliz, entonces él es lo mejor para ella-respondió con sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos con algo de lastima.

-Tsk…problemático.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-

Miró a su pareja caminar de un lado para otro en la habitación, sabía que siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos y shinobis de la aldea, pero aquella situación en particular, le ponía los nervios de punta.

-¡No puedo creer que este en ese plan!-repetía una y otra vez-¡Mira que decirme que Ino no debería ir a la misión para seguir su camino ninja es exagerado!

La pelirrosada solo suspiro con cansancio, de verdad que Naruto podía ser en algunas ocasiones un despistado de primera.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste?- se animó a hablar la Haruno, mirándolo nuevamente.

-Sakura-su tono era de reclamo-no me digas que tú piensas igual que el teme.

La mujer resopló, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-Eres un idiota Naruto, no me refiero a que Ino vaya de misión, si no, a con quien la enviaste…

-Ella ha ido miles de veces de misión con Chouji una vez más no creo que le pase nada, aparte ellos tres son los mejores amigos.

-No me refiero a Chouji…-el kitsune observó detenidamente aquellos ojos jade que parecían querer decirle algo, por lo que trató de descifrarlo a la vez que pensaba en que había hecho mal.

-¿Qué con Shikamaru?-se rendía, ese jueguito que su novia se encargó de comenzar le desesperaba y quería la respuesta ya.

-Acabas de enviar a la prometida de tu mejor amigo a una peligrosa misión días antes de su boda- el rubio asintió, eso era obvio y ya lo sabía Sasuke se había encargado de gritárselo-y para colmo, la enviaste con el hombre por el que ella sufrió por amor hace algunos años.

El Uzumaki abrió enormemente los ojos, sabía que hace algunos años Ino se había deprimido con la partida del Nara, pero… ¿Ella lo amaba? Eso sí que era nuevo para él, incluso le molestaba, la pobre florista estuvo a punto de darse por vencida en su vida y todo porque al "inteligente" de Shikamaru se le había antojado irse con la chica de la Arena.

-¡¿Qué?! Sakura ¿Es eso verdad? Ino…Shikamaru-todo iba tomando sentido poco a poco.

Sabiendo que debía aclararle todo a su novio le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la cama, acomodándose ella mejor en su lugar.

-Shikamaru decidió irse con Temari-san para poder alejarse de Ino, pues él siempre pensó que la cerda jamás le haría caso, sin embargo Ino a la larga se fue dando cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de Shikamaru, pero cuando se decidió a decírselo él pensó que aquello era un simple capricho y se fue de todas formas. Después de eso, Ino simplemente dejó de creer en el amor y en que debía seguir su vida como si nada, Tsunade-sama había encargado a una especialista en medicina Psiquiátrica que le recetara medicina para la depresión, le costó mucho recuperarse, ya no entrenaba, comía incluso menos que antes, su padre no quiso darse por vencido y siguió pidiendo misiones para ella, hasta que un día acepto ir aquella misión contigo y Sasuke, al volver de ella, parecía que algo o alguien le había regresado ese brillo a sus ojos, entrenaba casi todos los días con alguien, incluso volvió a gritarme, hasta meses después supimos que su compañero de entrenamiento era Sasuke y que mantenían una relación a escondidas.

Naruto recapacitó todas y cada una de las palabras que su novia le decía, era tan lógico, de verdad a veces podía no darse cuenta de cosas como esas, sus manos se cerraron en forma de puño, no había nada que hacer, el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho era indispensable para la misión y confiaba en que Shikamaru sería prudente, confiaba que todo saldría bien.

-Entonces, Sasuke se molestó por todo esto, lamento haberlo hecho Sakura pero ellos juntos son uno de los mejores equipos que haya tenido Konoha y los necesitaba, confío en que Shikamaru sea prudente y tome enserio la misión, después de todo es el mejor estratega y bueno el teme debería preocuparse menos por Ino, ella es muy diferente ahora, seguro que podrá con la situación, él sabe cuáles son sus capacidades, además ella volverá sana y salva y se casaran como estaba planeado.

La ojijade le miró asintiendo con suavidad-Así será Naruto-sonrió de lado-pero de cualquier manera deberías ir a hablar con él, no debe estar pasándola bien.

Naruto asintió mientras dejaba ver una de sus típicas sonrisas y poses de chico genial.

-Mañana iré, pero ahora-se acercó con lentitud a la joven a su lado-me gustaría que tu y yo, tu sabes-sonrió de manera sugestiva y ligeramente pervertida-no lo hago desde la tarde y bueno, mi cuerpo lo necesita-besó el mentón blanquecino de la joven mientras esta solo ponía cara de fastidio.

-¿Otra vez? Naruto lo haces 3 veces al día, ¿Acaso nunca te cansas de eso?-preguntó ligeramente exasperada.

El Uzumaki negó con efusividad y siguió sonriendo-Jamás me cansare de ello, ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ¡También te gustara ya verás!

-Está bien, está bien, yo la calentaré-se quitó las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas y bajó de la cama-tu ve y elige de que los quieres, aunque debemos comenzar a llenar la alacena de comida de verdad y no solo Ramen instantáneo, ¿Estamos? .

El kitsune solo sonrió y salió de la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-

Observaba el techo de su cuarto como si fuera lo más interesante, se sentía tan vacío y ese olor a flores que desprendía su lado de la cama le torturaba, no podía dejar de pensar en todas y cada una de las posibilidades de aquella situación-_¿Y si sus sentimientos por Nara regresan?-_estampó su puño en el colchón haciendo que las sabanas se removieran, se puso de pie, estar ahí le asfixiaba y necesitaba urgentemente aire fresco, camino hacia la puerta de la salida no sin antes echarle un vistazo a aquella foto que se encontraba justo a un lado del retrato de su equipo en la infancia, era el equipo de su prometida, miro a Ino y sonrió de lado, recordó cuando ella se le abalanzaba y se colgaba de sus hombros, en aquellos días donde apenas eran genin, pero en el retrato también estaban Chouji, el fallecido Asuma y ese imbécil, lanzó lejos la foto, no podía si quiera ver su cara en ese momento, salió de su casa haciendo que la puerta se tambaleara.

-No permitiré que ese idiota logre alejarla de mí, aunque tenga que deshacerme de él-susurró para si mismo, mientras el aire fresco le daba de golpe en la cara. No iba a permitir que le arrebatara lo más importante que tenía, pues ella muy a su pesar, se había convertido en su debilidad y al mismo tiempo en su fuerza para seguir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-

Suspiró consternada, sabía que eso no debía ocurrir, que ella debió alejarse, pero todo su raciocinio se había alejado de su mente y cuerpo. Rozó sus labios con sus dedos, sonriendo tontamente, casi lo besa, por un momento de verdad creyó que esos labios se encontrarían con los suyos. Sacudió su cabeza, NO debía pensar así, debía poner toda su mente y empeño en aquella misión, regresar sana y salva a la Aldea y casarse con su amado. Pero una vez más aquello retumbo en su mente, ella de verdad amaba a Sasuke, o era que acaso ella jamás olvidó a Shikamaru, su respiración se entrecortaba y suspiraba al pensar en su prometido, pero el Nara también revolvía todo en su interior.

Acaso...¿Se podía amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo?

¡Pero qué estupideces pensaba!

* * *

Mil gracias por leer agradecería inmensamente que me hicieran saber su opinión.


End file.
